<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Social Season by DracoWillHearAboutThis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28237917">The Social Season</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DracoWillHearAboutThis/pseuds/DracoWillHearAboutThis'>DracoWillHearAboutThis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Choices The Royal Romance AU, Courtship, Friends to Lovers, Intrigue, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Injuries, Rebellion Against Uther, Royal Wedding, Selection AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:14:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28237917</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DracoWillHearAboutThis/pseuds/DracoWillHearAboutThis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Gwaine told Merlin that he would sponsor him for the Social Season, he just laughed in his face. </p><p>When Gwaine just smiled back mischievously, he started to worry.</p><p>***</p><p>Merlin unwittingly becomes a candidate in the traditional royal race to win Arthur's heart and marry him. Apparently, Gwaine was right when he'd said that the line between genius and insanity was a very fine one.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), minor Gwen/Lancelot (Merlin) - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>585</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello, my dear readers! </p><p>So, as most of my Twitter feed know if they haven't been absent this past week, I fought my way through the first 3 books of the Selection Series by Kiera Cass kicking and screaming. Suffices to say I liked the concept more than the actual books. BUT a positive thing I apparently took away from the experience was a new idea for a fic, which hasn't happened in a while, so I guess it was worth it.</p><p>This fic is an AU which is in part based on the Selection concept by Kiera Cass and in part based on the concept of the Social Season in the book The Royal Heir in the game Choices (yes, please don't judge me, I have been a bit obsessed lately). As a homage to both universes, the candidates carry names from characters. Also, in this universe, not only are Camelot's traditions different, but all the knights are present even though it's still Uther's reign. Please, bear with me. </p><p>Now, on to the story! It's set in the Christmas season, which I thought was fitting, and in case I don't update before then, I wish you all a happy Christmas! :D Stay safe and healthy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Gwaine told Merlin that he would sponsor him for the Social Season, he just laughed in his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Gwaine just smiled back mischievously, he started to worry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Social Season was a long-held tradition at the court at Camelot. When a Prince or Princess turned twenty-one years old, the knights of the first guard each got to choose one suitor for them to court, and then, their future partner would be chosen from that pot. The suitors would all be commoners, to show the royal family’s devotion to Camelot’s people. Arthur’s mother, for example, had been a baker’s daughter. She had been sponsored during the Social Season by Sir Ulfius, a trusted family friend, and had won King Uther’s heart after a two-month-long Season. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With Arthur’s Social Season fast approaching, the knights had started choosing their candidates left and right. Gwen had long been clear as Elyan’s candidate. Lancelot had chosen the merchant’s son, with his valuable connections to neighbouring kingdoms. Leon planned to sponsor the principal's daughter, who would make a fine Queen with her poise and wisdom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin, on the other hand, did not fit that picture at all. “I’m a manservant,” he snapped at Gwaine. “What would I do at the Social Season?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gwen is a maid,” Gwaine shrugged, unimpressed. “We all know status doesn’t matter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gwen is different!” Merlin groaned. “We all know Arthur favours Gwen! He might very well end up marrying her!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly,” Gwaine smiled. “And you aren’t any manservant, you are </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> manservant. You’re his friend. He trusts you. You’ll have an edge over the others.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin stared at him, flabbergasted. Gwaine looked so pleased with himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re insane,” Merlin muttered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe,” Gwaine chuckled. “But there’s a fine line between genius and insanity, did you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That line isn’t you, Gwaine,” Merlin shook his head. “It’s never been.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I beg to differ,” Gwaine stood, beaming. “Welcome to the Social Season, Merlin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Social Season was set to start at Yule. Snow had fallen upon Camelot and the town had been decorated festively with colourful banners, evergreen and lights all around. It was beautiful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone had gathered around the courtyard in front of the palace for the ceremony. People were selling steaming cups of hot mead and freshly baked confections. They were buzzing with anticipation. The Social Season was the event of the decade, they all knew. They’d still tell their children and grandchildren how they had been present when the King’s wife had been introduced to court. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, the palace door opened, and King Uther stepped out of the palace, framed by Arthur and Morgana. All of them were dressed luxuriously, making them stand out from the crowd - though they, too, were dressed better than usual, seeing that most of them were wearing their best pieces for the celebration, and the candidates amongst them wore especially fashioned clothes their sponsors had arranged. Merlin fidgeted in his marine blue breeches and tunic. They felt light and yet heavy on his skin; comfortable, yet restricting. He knew he had no business wearing them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My Beloved People Of Camelot,” Uther spoke up, and a hush fell amongst the crowd. “I wish you all a merry Yule season, and I’m excited to welcome you to witness the beginning of the Social Season with us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The crowd clapped and cheered, and Merlin forced himself to join in. He felt a bit sick. He wondered if he would be disqualified for throwing up on King Uther.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I now call forward the knights of the first guard to present their candidates,” Uther continued, and Merlin closed his eyes, inhaling deeply. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sir Bedivere,” Uther called. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sir Bedivere stepped forward, a young girl at his side. Merlin recognised her as the miller’s daughter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I present Lady Olivia,” he announced, and the girl, dressed in a red gown matching her red hair, curtsied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lady Olivia, welcome to court,” Uther smiled, and gestured for her to pass. Bedivere led her into the castle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The candidates of the Social Season would be housed within the palace until they were either eliminated or chosen by Arthur, Merlin knew. They would also receive a title each, which they would get to keep. Merlin’s mind was still reeling about that revelation. He’d never particularly wanted a title, in the first place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Uther continued calling the Knights forward in alphabetical order. When it was Elyan’s turn, Merlin saw Arthur react with something more than polite interest for the first time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gwen looked radiant in her dark green gown and her made-up hair. She did not meet anyone’s eyes, though, as she was introduced, just curtsying and following her brother’s lead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin wondered if she was as conflicted about the Social Season as he was. While Merlin was aware that she and Arthur had had some flirtations in the past, he thought she also held feelings for Lancelot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin had no time to ponder the matter, though, because immediately after Gwen had disappeared, King Uther called out: “Sir Gwaine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gwaine patted his back and stepped forward. Merlin took a deep breath and followed him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they had reached the bottom of the stairs, they both held in. Merlin chanced a glance at Arthur. He was staring, uncomprehending. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I present Lord Merlin,” Gwaine announced, in a tone so polite that it was unlike him, and Merlin, though he felt like he would topple over if he moved, forced himself to bow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he’d straightened up again, Arthur was biting his lip, clearly trying to keep a straight face. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Great, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Merlin thought, </span>
  <em>
    <span>he’s laughing at me. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Morgana’s eyes were gleaming. Uther’s face, too, did something funny, before he cleared his throat and called, as if there was nothing strange about the situation at all: “Welcome to court, Lord Merlin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin wanted to laugh. Or cry. He wasn’t quite sure which. All he did instead was follow Gwaine into the palace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His room was in the East Wing, right next to Gwen’s. She came over to see him immediately after Gwaine had left. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe you’re part of this!” she hissed. “Why didn’t you tell me?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was sort of last-minute,” Merlin admitted. “Gwaine ambushed me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I didn’t think this would be something you’d feel - you know, comfortable with,” Gwen blinked. “I mean, not that I can’t see you winning! You’d make a fantastic husband to Arthur! I just thought -”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you’re right,” Merlin sighed. “I’m not quite sure what I’m doing here, either.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then why did you agree?” Gwen asked curiously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin thought back to a conversation two days ago, when Gaius had asked him the very same question. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Just because Gwaine wants you to compete, you don’t need to do it,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he’d reminded him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin had looked at his plate, silent for a long moment. Then, he’d admitted</span>
  <span>: </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m not sure Gwen loves Arthur.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Gaius had just raised his eyebrows but stayed silent. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I know he likes her very much, but I think her feelings lean more towards Lancelot than him. He might realise that halfway through the Social Season.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“So you are worried he will get his heart broken?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Gaius asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Maybe,” </span>
  </em>
  <span> Merlin admitted.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You realise that, if you participate, there’s a very real chance he might choose you,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Gaius reminded him.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“He won’t,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Merlin scoffed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“He’d never take me seriously as a suitor. He barely takes me seriously as a friend some days.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I think you are wrong,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Gaius disagreed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“He already values you a great deal, and the Social Season… I was lucky enough to see how it played out the last time. I saw how it can change one’s perspective of another person. He might come to see you in another light entirely.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin’s heart pounded at the thought. Would that really happen to Arthur and him? Would Arthur really be able to see him as a suitor, rather than his bumbling manservant turned confidant? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was too much to hope for, and yet, it seemed enough to make Merlin agree to Gwaine’s ridiculous scheme. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the present, Gwen was still looking at Merlin curiously, expecting an answer, so Merlin just shrugged and sighed. “I guess someone had to watch out for the dollop head?” he tried weakly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gwen smiled, though he couldn’t tell whether or not she believed him. “You’re a good friend,” she said, at last. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin wasn’t so sure about that anymore. This whole concept of the Social Season felt so manipulative, as if they were all playing with Arthur to achieve their own goals. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t like it at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When there was another knock on his door, it was Arthur. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, thanks for giving me something to laugh about during the ceremony,” he grinned. “That was priceless. Honestly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin glared at him, not amused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really, Merlin, what are you doing here?” he asked, chuckling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ask Gwaine!” Merlin snapped. “He thought it was a good idea!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leave it to Gwaine to make things interesting,” he snorted, shaking his head. Merlin had to look away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d told Gaius that Arthur would never take this seriously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, this could be good, actually,” he said cheerfully. “You’ll spend a lot of time with the candidates. You can tell me all about them. It will be good to have someone on the inside.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great,” Merlin said, his answer lacking enthusiasm. Arthur didn’t notice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait,” Arthur said, blinking in realisation. “If you are here, then who is going to be my manservant?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I already recruited George,” Merlin said with a straight face, watching with some satisfaction as Arthur’s eyes widened in horror. “I also instructed him to talk about brass, as you seemed to enjoy it so much last time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are a cruel man, Merlin,” Arthur shook his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe like this, you’ll start to appreciate me,” Merlin said sweetly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m sure I’ll miss my unmade beds and the chaos in my room,” Arthur smirked. “Not to mention your awfully chipper wake-up calls and -”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, fine, I get the idea,” Merlin rolled his eyes. “Have fun with the most boring manservant in the history of manservants.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur snorted. Merlin expected that to be the extent of their discussion but he lingered, a frown on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s one good outcome of this, though,” he said, at last. “If I keep you around long enough, I can give you a good title. I can make you an Earl at least, if not a Marquees. That means, when it’s time to make my own council, I can definitely call on you to be part of it, and no one will suspect a thing. We can finally go through with our plans.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin’s heartbeat picked up. He hadn’t thought of that. Ever since Merlin had saved Arthur’s life with magic during an attack and his cover had been blown, they had been conspiring with Morgana about how to bring magic back to Camelot. They had to be careful, since Uther couldn’t know that Merlin or Morgana had powers nor that Arthur was protecting them, but the knowledge that things would change once Arthur took over was a steady flame of hope in Merlin’s chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right,” he nodded. “It will make things easier.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur smiled. “You’ll be a shoo-in, then,” he chuckled. “Don’t make any too public missteps and I can already congratulate you on making it to the final rounds.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin gave him a weak smile as Arthur retreated. Then, he fell back onto his bed, feeling inexplicably tired. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Social Season, for the candidates, consisted mostly of sitting around and waiting for Arthur to give them the time of day between etiquette lessons. Arthur, naturally, was busy trying to make time for all of them between his duty and the sheer number of suitors, so it took a while to get through the first round of allocated dates. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, they were separated by sex and given lessons on courtly behaviour, diplomacy, politics, history and, in some cases, reading and literature. Their group of men was a small one; only seven out of twenty knights had decided to sponsor men, and the obvious reason for that bias on the female sex was that Uther preferred his son’s future spouse to be a woman. A woman would most likely be able to bear a child, like Queen Ygraine had, which would mean a natural heir to the throne. It wasn’t unusual for a King to proclaim an heir if no natural children were available, but clearly, Uther had other ideas for Arthur. Merlin didn’t know what Arthur thought about the matter, but he knew he was loath to speak out publicly against his father unless he had to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their group of men was tutored by Geoffrey Monmouth, which Merlin thought was especially cruel. Geoffrey liked to drone on and on, and Merlin had to watch out not to fall asleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were a mixture of men from all sorts of backgrounds, though Merlin, by far, seemed the most plain. Lord Liam, who worked as a groom in the Royal Stables and was Sir Pellinore's candidate, was definitely closest to him in standing. Incidentally, he was the one Merlin got along with best. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were two merchant’s sons, Lord Maxwell, Lancelot’s candidate, who seemed nice enough, and Lord Godfrey, Sir Edric’s candidate, who was stand-offish and didn’t like to interact with any of them. Then, there was Lord Bertrand, Sir Montague’s candidate, who was the son of a former Earl fallen out of grace and who obviously only tried to regain his standing with this competition. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lord Drake, Sir Owain’s candidate, was his favourite after Lord Liam. He was the son of the owner of the local tavern, The Rising Sun, and he seemed always ready for mischief and laughter. He reminded Merlin a bit of Gwaine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then, there was Lord Neville, the son of Sir Vidor himself and sponsored by him. He had the pride of a Knight of the old generation and was very competitive. It made it hard to get to know him at all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Believe me, you have the better side of the deal,” Gwen told him one night in hushed whispers. “Amongst the ladies, it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>war.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do tell,” Merlin said, quite amused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighed, discreetly pointing at three girls chatting in a corner. “See them?” she muttered. “They’re the Ladies Celeste, Madeleine and Olivia. Each of them is set upon winning, and they won’t shy away from anything to win. It’s a bit scary. Yesterday, they made Hannah cry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow,” Merlin said, raising his eyebrows. He filed the information away for Arthur. “Met anyone who’s nice?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Hannah is sweet,” Gwen smiled. “And Riley, and Penelope, and Christine, and Marlee -”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know you’re supposed to compete, not make friends,” Merlin laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess so,” she said, sighing. “But I’m not very good at that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin smiled at her. He understood why Arthur was so fond of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, for now, you won’t have to worry much about the competition,” Merlin shrugged. “I think you’re Arthur’s favourite, anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something flickered over her face then. Merlin thought it was fear. She did not answer and they walked in silence for a bit before she abruptly changed the topic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Arthur finally asked Merlin for a date, he was sure he must have already gone through every other candidate. Merlin didn’t know how he felt about being left for last. It was probably strategic, he realised. Arthur wanted to have a picture of every candidate as well as give Merlin time to gather information about them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So?” Arthur asked, proving his predictions correct as they took a stroll across the grounds. He noted that Arthur’s choice of date for him was as simple as it could get. With others, he had gone horseback riding or organised fancy dinners. With him, all he did was take a simple walk. “What did you learn about the other candidates? Anyone you think I should be wary of?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I personally don’t like Godfrey and Bertrand,” Merlin shrugged. “Godfrey has quite a temper and Bertrand is just in it for the title. From the girls, I heard that Celeste, Madeleine and Olivia have caused quite a stir, but that’s hearsay from Gwen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A stir how?” Arthur asked, tilting his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, they seem overly ambitious,” Merlin shrugged. “And they kick whoever is in the way of their success.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur hummed, frowning. “Well, I’m not surprised about some of this,” Arthur nodded. “And this helps quite a bit with the elimination that’s supposed to happen this weekend, mind you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re supposed to eliminate someone already?” Merlin asked, raising an eyebrow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not just someone,” Arthur laughed. “Half of you. Father is insisting that this Social Season moves forward quickly, so I have to make the first selection quickly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin nodded. “You already have an idea who you want gone, then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lord Drake,” Arthur said, without missing a beat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I like him!” Merlin exclaimed. “He’s fun!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He could be Gwaine’s brother,” Arthur shuddered. “I’m not marrying Gwaine, Merlin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin sighed, resigned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s also a couple of people father objects to,” Arthur sighed. “Lady Penelope, for example. He doesn’t want a farmer’s daughter as the Queen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s horrible,” Merlin shook his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s father for you,” Arthur rolled his eyes. “But I am choosing my battles. I’d rather keep you and Guinevere than Penelope and, say, Christine, Elise and May.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin nodded, not surprised that Uther had objected to him, too. After all, he’d been Arthur’s manservant. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a game of compromising,” Arthur shrugged. “If I play wisely now, I’ll have more leverage later.” Arthur didn’t seem too bothered by Uther’s meddling, so Merlin let it drop. “So, how are etiquette lessons with Geoffrey?” he asked, grinning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t ask,” Merlin rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can hardly imagine you learning how to use proper silverware,” Arthur shook his head. “It must be entertaining.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For you, surely.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur opened his mouth to fire something back, but was interrupted by someone calling out for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sire! Oh, how wonderful to meet you here!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both looked up to see Lady Celeste hurrying over to them, a bright smile on her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lady Celeste,” Arthur nodded politely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was just on my way to the stables,” she explained cheerfully. “I felt like riding out. It is such a nice day, isn’t it? Would you accompany me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m afraid I am currently taking a walk with Lord Merlin,” Arthur said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I thought - is this supposed to be your date?” she asked, with a small, surprised laugh. “Excuse me, it just seemed so casual. But maybe that’s because you two already know each other so well. It must be hard to move from friendship to romance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It stung because her words were true. She knew it, and Merlin did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what?” Merlin said, plastering a smile on his face. “Why don’t you go with her? I think we’re about done here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur blinked, taken aback. “What?” he asked. “But - Merlin -”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for taking the time to meet with me, Sire,” Merlin said, too formally, taking a step back from them. “Have fun riding out.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, he turned his back on them and left, quick steps taking him back into the town. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the evening, there was a knock on his door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Merlin?” Arthur asked tentatively. “Can I come in?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin sighed and stood from where he lay on his bed, studying one of the texts Geoffrey had given them to read. He opened the door with some trepidation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur looked uncharacteristically sober when he entered. He studied Merlin’s face with a seriousness that made Merlin uncomfortable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened back there?” he asked, at last. “Why did you leave like that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin shrugged. “I didn’t think it necessary to waste your time any further,” Merlin muttered. “We both know I’m not really a candidate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve never considered time spent with you a waste,” Arthur argued. His words made Merlin’s chest ache. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They just stood there in silence for a long moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it, Merlin?” he asked, sounding worried. “Have I done something wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s just -” Merlin sighed, taking a seat on the bed. “I think I made a mistake. I shouldn’t have accepted Gwaine’s sponsorship. I don’t belong here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur watched him for a long moment. Then, he sat next to him, and asked: “Do you want me to eliminate you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” Merlin shrugged. “It’s not like I have a shot at winning, so you might as well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur was watching him. “I didn’t… know that was something you wanted.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin gulped, pointedly not looking at him. “It doesn’t matter,” he whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It does matter,” Arthur insisted. “If you came here with serious intentions, I have treated you abominably, Merlin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not like I expected you to take me seriously,” Merlin said, with a self-deprecating laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s no excuse,” Arthur insisted. “I… I admit I was taken off guard when Gwaine presented you. I didn’t think </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> would be serious, because we’d been friends for so long, and I didn’t think you could see me any other way.” He held in, still watching him. Merlin didn’t dare meet his eyes. “But if you’re really serious about this, then it’s time I finally treated you with the respect you deserve as a candidate of the Social Season.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin’s head snapped up and he looked at him, incredulous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” he asked, shocked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can see why Gwaine chose you,” Arthur said, tilting his head in thought. “Trust is an important asset in any marriage, but especially for a leader. I’ve always had few people I could trust, and you are one among those few. That gives you a huge advantage, compared to the others.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It does?” Merlin asked, breathless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Arthur said off-handedly, but he was studying Merlin carefully. “Promise me something,” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin raised an eyebrow, indicating that he was listening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If we do this, we stay honest with each other,” Arthur continued, his voice soft. “I don’t want that to change between us when we start courting. We could always say what we thought, especially after the secret about your magic was out in the open, and if the Season took that away… I’d be very upset.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Merlin said, unable to keep a small smile from spreading across his face. “I’ll keep the insults coming, then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur rolled his eyes, but he looked relieved. “And if you don’t want to do this anymore,” he added, frowning, “tell me, and I’ll eliminate you. You don’t have to stay if you don’t want to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” Merlin nodded. “That sounds fair.”<br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Good,” Arthur declared, getting to his feet. “Then tomorrow, I’m taking you out again. On a real date this time. Any objections?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Merlin coughed. “None at all, Sire.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And none of this ‘Sire’ nonsense,” Arthur rolled his eyes, “you never call me that unless we’re in public or it’s an insult. Don’t start now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” Merlin grinned. “Geoffrey won’t approve, though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Send Geoffrey to me,” Arthur scoffed. “I’ll deal with him.”</span><br/>
<span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Arthur bade him goodnight with a smirk, and as he left, Merlin realised that the tension between them left with him. He smiled as he lay back against the cushions, staring up at the canopy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe the Social Season wouldn’t be so bad, after all. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello, my dear readers! Yes, already back with the new chapter! Apparently, that's what happens when you have free time and a fresh idea for the first time in foreveeeeeer *cuts off singing and coughs*</p>
<p>Anyway, I hope you enjoy this second chapter! </p>
<p>Please note that for this AU, I won't even try to put any effort into historical accuracy. Words like "date" will pop up like it's 21st century Camelot. It's supposed to be a fun AU, for the most part. I don't feel like bothering.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew </span>
  </em>
  <span>it!” Gwaine shouted gleefully, thrusting a gloved fist up in the air and doing a little victory dance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Keep your voice down!” Merlin hissed, looking around to make sure no one had overheard them. Of course, a couple of people were watching Gwaine in amusement, but it didn’t seem like they knew why he was making a spectacle of himself. “I swear, I can’t take you anywhere!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Soon, I’ll have presented the Prince Consort to court and I can do whatever I want!” Gwaine waved him off. “I’ll be beyond reproach. You’ll want to name your first-born after me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ha bloody ha,” Merlin deadpanned. “Very funny indeed.” Then, he lowered his voice and hissed: “It’s just a date, don’t get your hopes up!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s how it starts,” Gwaine grinned. “What it means is that he’s open to the idea of marrying you. It means I was </span>
  <em>
    <span>right.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin pressed his lips together, glowering at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re welcome,” Gwaine said graciously. “All I want is your happiness, Merlin.” A beat, then he added: “And the money I have on you in the pot at The Rising Sun.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are so full of it,” Merlin sighed, though he couldn’t bring himself to be mad at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, come on,” Gwaine laughed, slinging an arm around his shoulders. “Relax. Now, what will you wear on your date tonight?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After Gwaine had freshly robed him for his night with Arthur, he paced back and forth in his room, unreasonably nervous.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This was </span>
  <em>
    <span>Arthur. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He’d known Arthur for years. It was not like there was anything to be afraid of.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Only this night would be different, and much as he tried, he couldn’t fool himself into thinking differently. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When the knock on his door finally came, he jerked so violently that he almost knocked the candelabra off his table. Great. Starting a fire would have been the perfect beginning of his courtship.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur was clad in one of his more expensive tunics when he opened the door. Merlin knew because he’d spent enough time cleaning the bloody thing. He looked undeniably good in it, though, and Merlin felt a little tingly at the knowledge that Arthur had made an effort. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good evening, Merlin,” he smiled, taking in his outfit. “You look nice.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin waited for the punchline. When none came, he tentatively thanked him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I had dinner prepared for us in my room,” Arthur told him, holding out his arm in invitation. “Would you like to join me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course,” Merlin nodded. Hesitantly, he took Arthur’s offered arm and followed him down the corridor to his chambers, his heart thundering in his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur had indeed prepared quite a feast for him. Or had the servants prepare it, that is. Merlin had no illusions there, but he preferred it that way. He wasn’t keen on food poisoning. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, sit,” Arthur indicated, and as he did, Merlin couldn’t help but take a cursory look around Arthur’s spotless room. He raised his eyebrows. Arthur noticed and rolled his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“George is very… thorough,” Arthur said pointedly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You actually got stuck with George?” Merlin asked, delighted. “I was joking!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It seems he was in line for the job,” Arthur sighed. “I am plotting ways to release him from his position, but he’s so bloody perfect at what he does, it’s near impossible.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin laughed as Arthur poured him a glass of wine, missing the importance of the moment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, you’ve been nagging at me to become better at my job for years,” Merlin chuckled, feeling quite cheerful all of a sudden. “I don’t think you can complain now that you’ve got someone so qualified at hand.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I changed my mind,” Arthur grumbled. “I don’t want qualified. I want messy and disobedient. Can you please point me to the next horrible servant?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m afraid I’m one of a kind,” Merlin grinned, taking a sip of his wine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am beginning to realise that,” Arthur sighed. “I even miss your stupid wake-up calls. Sometimes, I drop things on purpose or make a mess just to see if he will lose it. But he seems </span>
  <em>
    <span>delighted, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Merlin.” Arthur looked so despaired that Merlin took pity on him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I could come by every now and then and cause some mayhem for old time’s sake,” he offered. “Boil some water too hot, lose important things and the likes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I’d pay to see the look on George’s face,” Arthur grinned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know one person who is not rooting for me throughout this Social Season,” Merlin chuckled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think he’d cry if I married you,” Arthur nodded. “Which is plenty of motivation, now that I think of it -”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin laughed and cut off a piece of the roast on his plate, digging in. He moaned as the flavour hit his tongue. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my God,” Merlin groaned. “Don’t tell Cook I said this, but it’s so good to actually taste some of her food without stealing it first!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur laughed. Then he sobered a little, shaking his head slightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?” Merlin asked, watching him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m just realising,” he muttered, frowning. “All this time that I spent with the other candidates, I’ve been wondering what was missing. And I think it was this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Merlin smiled. “Making fun of the staff?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Arthur chuckled. “Just… genuinely being able to laugh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin blinked, taking Arthur’s words in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s just…” Arthur sighed. “I knew that the Social Season would be how I’d find my life partner. I just… I guess I hoped it would be easier to make a connection with people? But it turns out going on all these dates felt more like a business deal than anything else. I’m usually on guard when I’m with them. But with you -” Arthur sighed, smiling as he met his eyes. “I don’t need to play a part,” he smiled. “It’s refreshing, to say the least.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin smiled back, warmth spreading through his chest at Arthur’s words. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure not all dates were horrible, though,” Merlin replied. “How about Gwen?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur frowned. “Gwen… wasn’t what I expected.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin waited for him to elaborate, but he didn’t. Eventually, Arthur changed the subject. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll eliminate the first round of candidates tomorrow,” he told him. “That should give us all some peace until the New Year, at least.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, you made your decision?” Merlin asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It wasn’t too hard, with what you told me and with what Father and I agreed on,” Arthur shrugged. “He won’t be too happy with some of the eliminations, but I trust your judgement. If you say I don’t want them here, I don’t want them here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin looked up at him, thrown by that casual statement. “You really trust my judgement that much?” he asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve never led me astray, have you?” Arthur raised his eyebrows. “Two sides of the same coin and all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin flushed and directed his gaze back to his plate. “I forgot I told you about that,” he whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, to be fair, you were deep in your mead when you did,” Arthur grinned. “But I haven’t forgotten.” He held in, then he breathed. “Maybe, all this time, there was a different way of interpreting our connection. We just never realised.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin gulped. “When have you become so earnest and chatty?!” he accused. “You’re usually that person who grunts one-word answers when it comes to feelings and then threatens to lock the other person up in the dungeons!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur rolled his eyes. “That was before I had time-limited event to choose my future life partner thrust at me,” he said, a bit testy now. “Believe it or not, something like that forces you to become more honest about what you want.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And what do you want?” Merlin couldn’t help but ask.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur held in, contemplating. “Loyalty,” Arthur breathed. “I want to be able to trust the person I marry. I need to feel comfortable around them. I have a lot of secrets and ideas few people know about; I can’t marry someone who might blab.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Understandable,” Merlin nodded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I also… well… I guess I need someone who takes an interest in their future position,” Arthur frowned. “They shouldn’t be doing it simply out of personal gain, but… I need to be able to see them next to me when I ascend the throne. I need to trust that they have Camelot’s best interest at heart and that they will want to change things the way I do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That makes sense,” Merlin whispered. His hands were slightly clammy now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It would be a plus if the people or Father approved,” Arthur frowned, “but not necessarily a must. I think we could turn the opinion of the people if there was such a need. And Father… well, I feel like he’ll never want the same things I do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin just hummed. He didn’t want to agree, but he feared Arthur was right.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All in all, I just want someone who makes me happy,” Arthur shrugged. “Who I can be myself around, I guess.” He glanced at Merlin for a moment before quickly looking back at his plate and putting a large potato in his mouth. Merlin copied him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They ate in silence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you all for gathering here tonight,” Arthur smiled into the round. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All twenty candidates had been called into the throne room, together with their sponsors. Merlin knew that this was the moment Arthur would eliminate the first half of them. In the background, Uther was sitting on his throne, impatiently thrumming his fingers on the armrest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was clear Arthur hadn’t informed him of his decision.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was a pleasure to have had the opportunity to spend time with you this past week,” Arthur continued, and Merlin wondered, with a start, how Arthur had squeezed so many people into such a short time period. He must have scheduled various people a day. It must have been exhausting. Yet, he had made room for Merlin twice. “I am afraid, though, that in the end, only one person will become my Queen or Consort, and for that purpose, we have to move on to the next round of the Social Season. Tonight, I am going to send home ten of you. Please rest assured, though, that you will not go home empty-handed. You will henceforth hold the title of Baron or Baroness. Please confer with Geoffrey of Monmouth in regards to the land which will be given to you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He made a small pause here, and for a moment, his eyes found Merlin’s. He smiled, and Merlin returned it. Then, he went on with his speech. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hereby would like to express my sincere gratitude to the following ten people, and wish them all the best upon their future path, though it won’t lie with me. Lady Madeleine, Lady Penelope, Lord Bertrand, Lord Drake, Lady Olivia, Lady May, Lady Christine, Lady Elise and Lady Celeste.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin glanced around. Celeste stared at Arthur, mouth hanging open. Madeleine was talking with Leon in hushed whispers. Bertrand, incidentally</span>
  <span>, was glaring daggers at Merlin, so he quickly directed his eyes back to Arthur.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“To the remaining candidates,” Arthur concluded, “please enjoy your extended stay at the Citadel. If there’s anything we can do to make you more comfortable, please let one of the servants now. I will get back to you as soon as I know when I am free to make more time so we can get to know each other better.” A beat, then: “Have a wonderful evening.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as Arthur had finished speaking, an angry buzz of conversation filled the room. Gwaine slung an arm around his shoulders. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Want to get out of here before someone tries to strangle you with their jewellery for besting them?” he suggested.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please,” Merlin nodded, and they inconspicuously made their way to the door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So,” Merlin asked Arthur, three days later, after Arthur had taken him to a hillside on horseback. There was a stream close by and they could see Camelot in the distance. The weather was nice; the ground was still covered in snow, but it was sunny enough to not feel icy. Arthur had brought a fur blanket for them to sit on and had the servants prepare a picnic basket, and they were leisurely snacking away at the cheese, bread and fruits. “How has it been, since your first elimination?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stressful, honestly,” Arthur frowned. “Everyone suddenly seems to have realised that this is a competition and has tuned their efforts up several notches. I was out with Lord Maxwell and Lady Anna yesterday and both dates were horrible in their own way. I think I might have to eliminate them next. Father won’t be pleased about Maxwell. He’s one of his favourites.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They can’t all be bad,” Merlin frowned. “I’m sure you have fun with some of them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s see,” Arthur said, ticking off his fingers as he spoke. “Lord Maxwell started dancing in the middle of the square, and when I refused to join in, he stepped on my foot. He swore it was an accident, but I withhold judgement.” Merlin snorted. “Lady Riley has taken to sending me flowers every day now, like I’m some kind of blushing maid. My room is full of roses, Merlin. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Roses.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Merlin bit his lip, trying not to laugh out loud. “George is trying to do flower arrangements with them,” he continued, “it’s quite atrocious.” Merlin couldn’t help the laugh that escaped him at that. “Lady Anna tried to cook for me,” Arthur continued. “It was all quite charming, even though I reminded her that as Queen, she wouldn’t have need to do so, but whatever. Only, it turned out, she didn’t actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> how to cook.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No!” Merlin called. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not going to tell you what she did to that pheasant, Merlin,” Arthur said, eyes wide. “It’s giving me nightmares.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“At least it wasn’t rat stew,” Merlin offered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d have preferred rat stew,” Arthur said darkly. “At least, it had charm.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin made a face. Arthur nodded solemnly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well,” Merlin said, trying to keep a straight face. “It sounds like they’re working really hard to be eliminated. Be grateful, and don’t eat any food they offer you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If only it were that easy,” Arthur sighed. “Father is meddling left and right. He has an opinion on everyone. If I want to eliminate someone, you can be sure he wants to keep them for one reason or another. If I want to keep someone, he wants them gone. It’s infuriating.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But you’re making the decisions,” Merlin frowned. “Aren’t you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I sure am,” Arthur grumbled. “But he is… tense. There have been further rebellions against his reign at the outer borders of Camelot. That’s why he’s pushing so hard for someone he deems competent, someone who would appear to strengthen his reign. Someone who the people might approve of.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uther never knew his people very well, though,” Merlin cut in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I agree,” Arthur nodded. “And I think the people would much prefer someone they can identify with than some merchant’s son who spent most of his life travelling and is only born here. He might have good connections, but he won’t be an asset with our people.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Exactly,” Merlin nodded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur sighed, rubbing his temple. Now that Merlin studied him more closely, he looked exhausted. He chose an especially nice-looking piece of cheese and pushed it at Arthur. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here,” he said. “Eat. Food always makes you feel better.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur smiled at that, taking the cheese from him. Then, he fell back onto the fur, tugging at Merlin’s wrist to join him. Merlin sighed and lay on his side next to him, watching as he chewed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you have anyone else scheduled today?” Merlin asked hesitantly. He felt strange, thinking that Arthur might be seeing others after him. The whole concept of the Social Season made him feel squirmy sometimes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Arthur shook his head, meeting his eyes. “I don’t want to rush when I’m with you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin’s breath hitched. His voice was a bit unsteady when he replied: “Careful. If you keep talking like that, I’ll think I’m special.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you don’t know that yet, Merlin, you’re more of a clotpole than I realised,” Arthur grinned lazily. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My word,” Merlin said, his voice small.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We had this discussion, Merlin,” Arthur said sternly. “We have shared custody of your weird little insults.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I never agreed to that,” Merlin argued petulantly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I might just have to marry you then,” Arthur grinned sheepishly. “So what’s yours is mine, and all that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin felt himself blushing, but he rolled his eyes, refusing to show how affected he was by Arthur’s words. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How romantic,” he commented. “So you want to marry me to steal from me. I see how it is.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur barked out a laugh. “Only because you won’t share!” he accused. “Cheapskate!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My wit is my only weapon against you,” Merlin shrugged. “I have to protect it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Says the sorcerer,” Arthur shot back, and Merlin grinned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their eyes met, and as they did, Arthur’s eyes softened. Merlin suddenly found it very hard to breathe. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur’s hand reached out to touch Merlin’s jaw, ever so lightly. Merlin didn’t dare move.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to try something,” he whispered. “Can I -?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay,” Merlin breathed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur hesitated, and then, he leaned in to softly brush their lips together. Merlin closed his eyes and leaned into it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin didn’t have a lot of experience kissing people. There was only Freya, and that hadn’t ended well. That had also been long before Arthur had known about his magic. He had still been afraid and felt alone and misunderstood, and he’d clung to the first person who’d felt like him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur, though, knew him inside out. He wasn’t <em>like</em> him, not like Freya had been, but he knew Merlin’s secret and he wasn’t afraid or disgusted. He knew his strengths and weaknesses, all his ugly parts, and yet, he was here, gently holding his face and kissing him as if he was something precious. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was intoxicating. The feeling was indescribable. His heart felt like it would burst out of his chest, it was beating so hard. His skin was tingling even where Arthur wasn’t touching him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hadn’t known it could feel like this. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Arthur pulled away, his blue eyes were soft and half-lidded. Then, he smiled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your eyes,” he whispered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Merlin murmured.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re glowing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin blinked, quickly glancing around. “I didn’t - do anything, did I?” he asked, a bit unsure. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think so,” Arthur shook his head. “We’ll have to be careful around other people, though.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” Merlin sighed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t be,” Arthur shook his head. “It’s stunning.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin flushed, meeting Arthur’s eyes again. He took his hand in his, entwining their fingers and bringing them up to his mouth to kiss Merlin’s knuckles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hope that was okay?” Arthur asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“More than okay,” Merlin nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good,” Arthur smiled. “I really needed to know whether we had a connection. You know. Like that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And do we?” Merlin asked, to make sure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you think?” Arthur chuckled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin didn’t answer. He just glanced at Arthur’s lips again. Arthur smiled and leaned in to kiss Merlin again. Merlin closed his eyes and melted into him.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Aaaand another chapter! I'm on a roll, it seems X'D Merry Christmas Eve!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Thank you for gathering here tonight,” Arthur greeted them about a week after the new year, back at the throne room. The mood between the remaining ten candidates was tense; already used to this scenario, they now knew that being called together this way could only mean that Arthur was ready to eliminate the next round. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin saw how some of the candidates were hanging onto every word as Arthur continued his address. Some of them, like Merlin, were checking out the competition. He met Lord Neville’s gaze by chance. The other’s eyes narrowed at him until Merlin finally averted his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m afraid to say that once again, it has become time for me to bid goodbye to five of you,” Arthur said. “While it was a privilege to spend time with you, I do believe our futures lie on different paths and wish you all the best. You will leave tonight with the title of Viscount or Viscountess. Please confer with Geoffrey of Monmouth in regards to the land that will be bestowed to you.” He paused, then continued: “Many thanks to Lady Riley, Lord Maxwell, Lady Anna, Lady Lucy and Lady Marlee.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin looked around, internally doing a headcount. That left five candidates, including himself: Lord Neville, Sir Vidor’s candidate, Lady Hannah, Sir Geraint’s candidate, Lord Liam, Sir Pellinore’s candidate, and Gwen. He was glad that Gwen and Liam were still there. At least they were nice to be around. Hannah seemed harmless enough, too, though Merlin hadn’t interacted with her yet. He didn’t quite get along with Neville, but he could understand why Arthur had kept him around. Though not a knight himself, Neville sure had the character of one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And so they were only five,” Gwaine whispered into Merlin’s ear. Merlin looked up at him. He was smirking. “Who do you think will go next?” he asked. “My money is on that gloomy-looking bloke over there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t get too cocky,” Merlin breathed. “It might as well be me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah,” Gwaine rolled his eyes. “Arthur will keep you around till the bitter end, if only to annoy his Daddy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t say things like that, especially when we’re in the same room as the King,” Merlin hissed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please,” Gwaine chuckled. “As if you haven’t said much worse!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin gave him a look. It wasn’t like he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrong, </span>
  </em>
  <span>exactly, and Gwaine knew it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s get out of here,” Merlin sighed. “Before Uther has you executed as a rebel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re no fun,” Gwaine grinned, following him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why exactly do I need to be able to shoot an arrow when I’m the Consort?” Merlin asked, frustrated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because there are traditional festivities, Merlin, in which you’d have to perform, and you wouldn’t want to make a fool of yourself,” Arthur repeated, a smirk on his face. “I’m going to do the fighting. All you have to do is shoot an arrow straight. In my eyes, you get the better deal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is a stupid tradition,” Merlin whined. “Most ladies I see just sit there and look pretty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you just call yourself a lady, Merlin?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what I mean!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I really want to talk about you just sitting there and looking pretty. Please elaborate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin glared at him. Arthur just smirked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you try shooting another one?” he suggested. “Maybe onto the target board this time?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin glowered, not even bothering to raise his bow. Instead, he looked at the closest arrow on the ground and muttered a spell. It flew into the target with exact precision, hitting bull’s eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There!” he snapped. “Happy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m afraid you can’t do that in front of my father,” Arthur said with a straight face. “Not if you don’t fancy ending up as an incense stick.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin growled and Arthur chuckled. He stepped closer to touch his arm. “Come on,” he said, “I’ll show you how it’s done.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin sighed deeply but relaxed into Arthur’s touch. Arthur picked up an arrow and handed it to him, then stood behind him and adjusted his stance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There,” he whispered, stepping closer to nudge his hips until his back brushed Arthur’s chest. “Feet farther apart. That’s it. Now raise your elbow until it’s at an angle with your mouth. Yes. Your hand can touch the corner of your lips when you draw.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin’s skin tingled where Arthur was touching him. He forced himself to breathe evenly, but his heart was racing. He had trained with Arthur countless times, he reminded himself. This shouldn’t be any different. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good,” he nodded. “Now draw,” Merlin did as he said, on auto-pilot, “and release.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He let go, and watched in shock as the arrow hit, only a bit off the one he had magically placed there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow,” Merlin breathed. “I did it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See,” Arthur chuckled. “You’re not entirely useless. Try it again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He did, and eventually, he got the gist, managing to place the arrows even without Arthur’s instruction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could almost take you on a hunt now,” Arthur teased, only to laugh at Merlin’s murderous expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They sat on a stone bench near the training grounds where Arthur had placed a basket with baked goods. He offered it to Merlin, who dug in happily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll never get tired of all this food,” Merlin mumbled, closing his eyes in bliss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur smiled, watching him. “That makes it fun spoiling you,” he admitted. “You don’t hold back. I like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin chewed, thoughtful. Truth be told, it became more and more difficult to think of Arthur out on dates with other people. When there had been so many candidates, it had been sort of abstract, and Merlin could delude himself into being special. Now, he was one of five. The number was smaller. The air was getting thinner. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me about the others,” Merlin said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you really want to talk about that?” Arthur frowned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I need to,” Merlin sighed. “It’s strange enough to know you’re dating someone different each day. It’s better for me to know where you stand with them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur looked at him for a long moment. “I guess that’s fair,” he said, eventually. “I didn’t consider how this would feel for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin just picked at his sweet bread, not answering. Waiting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, Lady Hannah is very sweet-natured,” Arthur began. “Very well-behaved, too, for someone who wasn’t raised in royalty. Father likes that about her. She is the daughter of a luthier and her family has a lot of top-tier clients, so she had to learn to behave accordingly in their presence. Being with her is easy, in a way. She tries very hard.” He held in, before adding: “It’s also not very exciting, though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lord Neville has been trained by his father, so our dates are usually of the more active variety,” Arthur explained. “We go hunting, we spar, or we just ride out. I respect his firm ideas of honour and pride.” He sighed. “Sometimes, I just wished he’d loosen up some. I feel a bit tense when I’m with him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That did not surprise Merlin at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lord Liam is much more fun to be around,” Arthur admitted. “Our conversations flow nicely, and he is very amiable. Father really doesn’t approve of him, though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin didn’t want to know how little Uther approved of him, if he didn’t want Liam around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gwen,” Arthur sighed, frowning. “I think it’s no secret that Gwen was my favourite when the Season started. But to be honest, our dates have been tense at best. Our conversations don’t flow, not like they used to before this whole thing began. First I thought it was the pressure of the competition, but now I’m not so sure anymore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you tried asking her?” Merlin suggested, unable to help himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur looked at him, intrigued. “No, I haven’t,” he admitted, intrigued. “Maybe I should.” He hesitated, then whispered: “By all means, you should want Gwen to fail. Why are you helping her?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” Merlin said, embarrassed. “I guess, disregarding all of this, you are both still my friends.” He frowned. “If you choose me, I don’t want it to happen because you and Gwen miscommunicated or I said something wrong about her or didn’t say something when I could have. Above all, you should find happiness. If that’s with me, or with whoever else remains at the end… it doesn’t really matter, does it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur was looking at him, his gaze intense. Merlin wondered, for a moment, if he had said something wrong. Then, Arthur moved closer to him on the bench.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to kiss you now,” he whispered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” he breathed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur’s lips were urgent against his, unlike the last time when they were sweet and exploratory. He cupped Merlin’s face and brushed their lips together again and again, catching Merlin’s lower lip between his and nibbling on it until Merlin was shivering. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he released him, Merlin was breathing hard. Arthur rested his forehead against Merlin’s, letting him catch his breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t kiss any of the others,” Arthur whispered. “Just so you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Merlin said weakly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Arthur knocked on Merlin’s door the following night, it was completely unexpected. His hair was dishevelled, as if he’d run his fingers through it again and again, and his eyes didn’t connect with Merlin’s as he opened the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“May I come in?” he asked, his voice strained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Merlin nodded, stepping aside to let him enter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur didn’t sit. He immediately started pacing the length of Merlin’s room, and Merlin stood watching him, a bit nervous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you know?” he asked. “About Gwen and Lancelot?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin’s heart fell. “I suspected,” he admitted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you tell me?!” Arthur demanded, rounding on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I couldn’t be sure,” Merlin insisted. “And I didn’t want to influence you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur huffed in frustration, continuing his pacing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, she does have feelings for him?” Merlin asked softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s what she said,” Arthur sighed. “I feel so - you know that, if my father were to find out, he’d sentence them both to death for treason? Banish them in the very least.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You won’t tell him, though?” Merlin asked, alarmed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I won’t!” Arthur hissed. “Who do you take me for?! I just - I feel so stupid! What would have happened if I hadn’t asked for her honesty? Would she have married me and had an affair behind my back?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think she would have done that,” Merlin whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then why lie to me in the first place?!” Arthur called. “Is this all just a game to everyone?! This is my </span>
  <em>
    <span>life</span>
  </em>
  <span>, not some stupid competition!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, Arthur,” Merlin said, his voice gentle. “I know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur ran a hand over his eyes, cursing. Merlin ached to reach out to him, but he refrained himself. Arthur glanced over to him before quickly looking away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I just - need some time,” he said, his voice measured. “To figure out what I really want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fear squeezed down on Merlin’s heart like a vice. “You know I’m not Gwen, right?” he breathed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” he nodded. “I just - I need to get my head straight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin nodded. “If it’s time you need, you can have it,” was all he said. He hated the idea, but he wasn’t going to deny Arthur his space. Even though he’d never been good at giving him space. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Arthur nodded. He glanced at Merlin once more before whispering: “Goodnight, Merlin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight, Arthur,” Merlin breathed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was never my intention to hurt him,” Gwen whispered the next day, tears running down her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had searched Merlin out after their etiquette lessons, her eyes pleading to understand, and Merlin couldn’t deny her the comfort. Above all, he was still her friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did you enter the Season, though?” Merlin asked, for Arthur’s sake more than for himself. “If you knew that your feelings for Lancelot were that strong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Elyan was so excited,” Gwen breathed. “He wouldn’t stop talking about it, and I thought… Arthur and I used to have a connection once, so maybe, if we just spent time together, it would return. But I felt like a fraud the entire time. I couldn’t do it.” She buried her face in her hands. “He must hate me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think so,” Merlin shook his head. “He’s just hurt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m waiting to be dragged away by guards and punished any moment,” Gwen whispered, looking up at him desperately. “What if they take Lancelot? He didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> anything, he just -”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Arthur won’t give you away,” Merlin shook his head. “He told me himself. I think he’s just going to eliminate you quietly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t deserve such kindness from him,” she breathed, fighting back a sob. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin reached out to touch her shoulder. “You are human,” he shrugged. “You made a mistake. All you can do is try to make up for it in the future.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked at him for a long moment, tears hanging on her eyelashes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope he chooses you,” she whispered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t… say things like that,” Merlin whispered, suddenly uncomfortable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m serious,” she insisted. “You are loyal and good and you really care about him. Sure, Hannah is nice, and from what I can tell, so is Liam, but with you, I think he could be really happy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin didn’t answer. Part of him, the logical part, didn’t want to hear this, especially when Arthur had been avoiding him all day. But deep down, he couldn’t help but hope. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Arthur called them into the throne room only days later, Merlin was nervous for the first time since the season started. Arthur hadn’t interacted with him since finding out about Gwen and Lancelot, and Merlin was scared that he had changed his mind about him because he hadn’t mentioned his suspicions about Gwen’s feelings. What if he was eliminated along with Gwen?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop fidgeting,” Gwaine breathed as Arthur began speaking, elbowing him. “You know you have nothing to worry about, right? You’re a shoo-in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin didn’t look at him. Instead, he tried to focus on Arthur. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re about to proceed into the final round of the Social Season, which means only three candidates will remain at the Citadel after tonight. I’ll be sad to see two of you leave, but I’ll be wishing you all the possible happiness for your future path, even though they won’t lie with me. You will be leaving today with the title of Earl or Countess. Please confer with Geoffrey of Monmouth in regards to the land which will be bestowed upon you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur held in, and Merlin wrung his fingers, finding it hard to breathe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The two candidates I am bidding my farewells to tonight are Lord Liam,” he announced, and Merlin released a sharp breath he hadn’t known he was holding, “and Lady Guinevere.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A murmur went through the crowd at Guinevere’s name. Merlin glanced into Gwen’s direction. She was composed, though Elyan was clearly stunned. He turned to his sister, murmuring urgently in her ear, but she just shook her head, smiling softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow,” Gwaine breathed. “I did not see that one coming.” Then, after a beat, he asked: “Did he learn about Lancelot, then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin’s head snapped towards Gwaine, eyes wide. “You knew?” he breathed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did you think I was so convinced you had a chance?” he scoffed. “I’m not entirely stupid, you know! I thought she had her eyes on dear Lance and that it would all blow up eventually.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Merlin breathed, turning to leave the throne room. “You thought wrong.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Gwaine asked, sounding affronted as he followed him. “It’s all playing out, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only he’s not talking to me,” Merlin rolled his eyes, glaring at him as he came to a halt in the hallway. They were alone, for now. “Gwen’s actions shattered his trust not only in her but in me, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not possible,” Gwaine rolled his eyes. “If he didn’t trust you, he wouldn’t have kept you around.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe Liam was just more troublesome,” he reasoned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Liam?” Gwaine scoffed. “That sweet bloke from the stables? Yeah, right, Merlin. Sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin glowered at Gwaine. Gwaine just grinned at him winningly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mark my words, mate,” he said, pointing a finger at him. “He likes you. And he’ll choose you, in the end. I know my stuff.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin just raised his eyebrows pointedly. Gwaine smirked. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello again *waves cheery Christmas wave* Here I am, back with the next chapter. Still on a roll, not questioning it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>And so, the final round of the Social Season began, now with only Lord Neville, Lady Hannah and Merlin in the running.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin would have been relieved. It was going to be over soon, one way or another. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Arthur continued to avoid him, and it was slowly driving him insane. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had seen him out with Neville twice; riding out for a hunting trip and sparring on the grounds. He had seen him walk the streets of Camelot with Hannah. But he was yet to approach Merlin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gwaine had been wrong, he thought desperately. The fact that he hadn’t told Arthur about his suspicions had destroyed something between them, and now he couldn’t stand being near him. He was going to lose.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In Arthur’s absence, though, he had a surprising abundance of other visitors, a stark contrast to the relative isolation of the hitherto Season. On the morning after Gwen and Liam had been eliminated, Morgana knocked on his door, a proud smile on her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I knew you’d make it to the final round,” she gushed, linking her arm through his and leading him out into the hallway, not giving Merlin a chance to do as much as gather his wits. “The moment Gwaine presented you, I knew you would end up winning. You and Arthur have always been special. Oh, this is brilliant!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not going to win,” Merlin said weakly. “You can’t possibly know -”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, but you are,” she waved him off. “It’s obvious. Arthur </span>
  <em>
    <span>adores</span>
  </em>
  <span> you. He’s adored you from the moment you’ve mouthed off to him in the town square. Some flames never die.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re insane,” Merlin shook his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you don’t see yourself clearly,” she smiled, poking his cheek. “Do you really think he’d defy his father and almost die to save any of the others?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is Arthur we’re talking about,” Merlin scoffed. “He’d do that for all his people.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe the dying part,” she admitted. “But defying his father? Not so much.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not so sure about that,” he sighed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, really?” she smirked. “Then why do </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> think the only candidate left in the Season that Uther disapproves of is you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin gulped. He hadn’t realised it until she had said it, but it was true.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, don’t worry about it,” she waved his frown away. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>made my approval of you very clear. My word might not be as important as Uther’s, but I promise I can be loud and nagging.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin snorted, shaking his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, by the way,” she sighed. “I would have approached you sooner, but I was forbidden from showing any favour to the candidates until the final round. But now,” she grinned, patting his arm, “I plan to dote on you like a favourite house plant.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Should I be afraid?” Merlin asked, smiling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, totally,” she laughed. She threw a look over her shoulder, making sure they were alone, before leaning in to whisper: “Do you know what this would mean for Camelot? Having one of </span>
  <em>
    <span>us</span>
  </em>
  <span> at Arthur’s side when he ascends the throne?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Morgana,” Merlin breathed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It would be </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>she insisted. “It would symbolise Arthur’s new policies. It would be so much easier for him to breach the divide.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Or harder, depending on the perspective,” Merlin threw in. “People might think I have him under a spell.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, they won’t,” she frowned. “Well, Uther might, but he’d be dead. Nothing to worry about.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Footsteps further down the corridor made them straighten up and abandon that line on conversation, but Merlin found the idea hard to shake now that Morgana had placed it in his mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Morgana wasn’t the only one who approached him. For the first time since the Season had started, he had real conversations with Hannah and Neville. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hannah was the first to talk to him, and as Gwen had reported, she was perfectly amiable. She seemed the kind of person Gwen would be instant friends with. Merlin, though, found it hard to loosen up. He couldn’t shake off the idea that Arthur was currently dating both of them, meaning that they were competing for him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As nice as she was, he didn’t want to be friends with her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Next, Neville asked him for a walk across the grounds, which Merlin found most strange. He’d never had the impression that Neville </span>
  <em>
    <span>liked</span>
  </em>
  <span> him. So why the sudden interest now?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It seemed high time we got to know each other, now that there are only the three of us left,” Neville said politely, but the green eyes on him were sharp and calculating. “I don’t know much about you, apart from the fact that you were Arthur’s servant before this started.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, there’s not much more to know,” Merlin said airily. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Neville frowned, then asked: “Being the Consort to a Prince or King… It’s quite a demanding position. I can’t quite understand why someone with your background would want that. What was your motivation?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Arthur, naturally,” Merlin answered, without missing a beat. “I care about him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So the position is just a bonus for you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not sure if I’m cut out for politics,” Merlin admitted. “But I care about Camelot and its people, and I promise to do my best if Arthur chooses me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Neville turned to look at him, his gaze piercing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What exactly would be your aims?” he asked. “What would you want to change, if you got the position?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin blinked, his eyes narrowing slightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Surely you know that it’s not in our power to change anything,” he reminded him. “That’s up to Arthur. We can just support him as best as we can and give our input if he lets us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Neville looked at him for a long moment. He seemed disappointed by Merlin’s answer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before either of them could say anything else, though, a guard called out for Merlin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lord Merlin!” he said, approaching them fast. “The King wants to see you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The King?” Merlin repeated, confused. “Why?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He did not give a reason,” the guard replied curtly. “Now, if you would follow me…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin glanced at Neville. He was looking at him with open curiosity. Merlin straightened and followed the guard down the corridor, his heart racing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’d never been to Uther’s chambers, in all the time he’d worked here. It felt wrong, being called here now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Merlin,” Uther said, and Merlin noted that he’d dropped the honorific once they were in private. “Please, come in. Sit.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He gestured to an armchair by the fire, and Merlin took a seat, hesitant and nervous. Uther sat on the sofa across from him, staring him down hard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am not going to beat around the bush,” he said, his tone hard. “I think you’ve learned by now that I don’t approve of your candidacy, and I can’t have you marry my son. I’m not sure what your intentions were when you agreed to Sir Gwaine’s sponsorship, but I’m sure we can come to a mutually satisfying agreement to terminate your participation immediately.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin gaped at him. “Excuse me?” he asked, unsure whether he had heard right.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re already going to be a Duke,” Uther said. “That’s more than you could have ever achieved on your own. I’ll make sure you’ll get the biggest land out of the lot, the most profitable one. Also, your village on King Lot’s land. Ealdor, right? I can make sure that the people are cared for, if you drop out now. Your mother would never have to worry about a thing again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin just stared at him, dumbfounded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If, on the other hand, you refuse my offer,” Uther said, leaning back against the cushions and raising his eyebrows. “Well, let’s say I know where your village is. I can make you regret you ever entered this competition, to begin with.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re threatening innocent people to scare me away?” Merlin asked, incredulous. “They’re not even </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> people, attacking them would be an act of war!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Only if Lot cares enough to revenge them,” Uther shrugged, smiling. “Which I don’t think he will.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin got to his feet, his fingers trembling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t buy me with land and money,” he snapped. “And you can’t scare me, either. I am here because I care for Arthur, and I won’t leave until he tells me to. Now, if that’s all, there’s somewhere I need to be.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And with that, Merlin stormed out of the King’s chambers and slammed the door shut behind him, like he had a death wish. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He blindly walked down the corridors, panic rising in his chest. What had he </span>
  <em>
    <span>done?</span>
  </em>
  <span> What if Uther really sent men to destroy his village? What would happen to his mother? He couldn’t be responsible for her death!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He almost didn’t see Arthur and Hannah when he rounded the corner, causing him to run right into them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Merlin!” Arthur gasped. “Can’t you watch where you -” but then he held in, looking at him. His eyes sharpened. “What’s wrong?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin’s eyes snapped away. “Nothing,” he muttered. “Have a good day, Sire. Hannah.” And then, he took off again, straight for his room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur wasn’t far behind, though. It only took a couple of minutes until there was an urgent knock on his door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Merlin!” he called. “Merlin, open the door and tell me what happened!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin groaned. He was pacing his room, trembling all over and he </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> want to see Arthur. But the knocking continued, so he had no choice but to open the door before Arthur kicked it down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened?” Arthur asked, eyes wild. “You looked scared. Is there a threat?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin let out a shaky breath, running his fingers through his hair. He didn’t want to have this conversation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Merlin, please,” Arthur said urgently. “Tell me how I can help!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you just eliminate me along with Gwen?!” Merlin burst out, frustrated, and Arthur’s eyes widened in shock. “This would have all been so much easier if you had! Obviously, you don’t want me here anymore, and now, your father is threatening Ealdor and -”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?!” Arthur asked, his arms coming out to find Merlin’s shoulders and hold him still. “My father did </span>
  <em>
    <span>what?!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You knew he wanted me gone!” Merlin reminded him, furious. “Now he’s just trying to make it happen by force. He was going to buy my way out with wealth, but I guess he knew that wouldn’t work, so he added the threat of destroying Ealdor into the mix to make the deal a bit more appealing to me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur’s face was stony, the rage in his eyes deadly. “Listen to me,” he breathed. “I’m not going to let anything happen to you, or your family. He’s not going to get away with this. He has </span>
  <em>
    <span>no right</span>
  </em>
  <span> to make a decision for me, and he won’t use force to push his will through, not this time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You could just let me go,” Merlin suggested, his jaw set but his voice catching. “You haven’t spoken to me in days. You’re obviously not planning to choose me, so you might as well let me go now and -”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up!” Arthur snapped, and then, he grabbed Merlin’s face and kissed him urgently. And Merlin was angry and scared, and still, he couldn’t help but kiss him back; forceful and biting, but kiss him, he did. “You’re not going anywhere,” Arthur breathed when he broke the kiss, at last. “I’m going to send knights from the third guard out to warn your mother and bring her here. My father won't miss them. I'll say they're out on patrol if he asks. Some will be stationed at Ealdor until the Season is over. He won’t hurt them, Merlin, I promise.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin just looked at Arthur, breathing hard. He cupped Merlin’s face gently and pressed his forehead against Merlin’s. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” he whispered. “I was scared… After what happened with Guinevere, I was afraid of getting hurt again. I wasn’t sure what I would do if you were to disappoint me, too. But that was stupid. Deep down, I know you would never do that.” He pulled away only long enough to press his lips to Merlin’s forehead. “I’ll protect you and your loved ones,” he promised. “He won’t hurt you. Just, please… Stay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin closed his eyes, his throat raw with emotion. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I already told Uther where he can stick his suggestions,” Merlin muttered, and Arthur chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That sounds like you,” he said fondly, folding him up in his arms, and Merlin sank into his embrace, closing his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the days that followed, Arthur seemed completely devoted to keeping Merlin as distracted as possible. Whenever he wasn’t on some princely duty, he was at Merlin’s side, taking him out for a walk or inviting him to dinner or taking him for a ride out to the woods. Merlin was grateful. Whenever he was left alone with his thoughts, they wandered to his mother. He didn’t know whether Uther was following through with his threats; all he knew was that Arthur had sent for knights to leave for Ealdor that very same day, but it would take them a while to return.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Five days after Uther had made his threat to Merlin, Arthur came to find Merlin in his room, beaming.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come with me,” he said. “There’s something I need to show you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He took Merlin’s hand and Merlin followed him, a bit stunned by Arthur’s enthusiasm, down the corridors of the Citadel. Eventually, they reached Gaius' doorsteps, and Merlin was utterly confused. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Arthur, what is this?” he demanded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s someone here to see you,” Arthur grinned. He knocked once, then pushed the door open without waiting for a response.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gaius was sitting at the dining table. With him sat Merlin's mother. She stood when she saw Merlin in the doorway, her smile wide and open.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin choked on a sob, hurrying into the room to hug her. His mother laughed, stroking his hair affectionately.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Merlin,” she breathed. “Oh, look at you! You look so fashionable! Why did I have to hear from royal guards that you’ve been competing for Arthur’s hand since </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yule</span>
  </em>
  <span>? You could have let me know!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin chuckled, a little wetly, and let her go, wiping at his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t think it was worth mentioning,” he shrugged. “I didn’t think I would win.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked at him, fondly exasperated. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I’d better leave you to catch up properly,” Arthur cut in, a smile on his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Arthur,” Merlin breathed, turning to face him. “Thank you. Really.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t mention it,” he shook his head. “And if there’s anything else, Merlin, </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything, </span>
  </em>
  <span>please come to me. We’ll figure it out together. Okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin nodded. Arthur crossed the distance between them, and for a moment, Merlin thought Arthur would kiss him, right in front of Gaius and his mother, but he just took Merlin’s hand and raised it to his lips. Even so, Merlin found it hard to breathe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur’s eyes lingered on Merlin's before he let go and turned to the others. “Hunith,” he said, smiling earnestly. “Please enjoy your stay. I hope we can see more of each other. Gaius,” he nodded at the physician before heading for the door, leaving them to their own devices.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A short silence followed his departure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What was that about you not winning, Merlin?” his mother asked with a small giggle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“From what I hear, Merlin is Arthur’s favourite,” Gaius said with a smile. “Morgana said so. Gwaine said so. Even Gwen did.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, stop,” Merlin begged. “We don’t know who he’ll choose.”</span><br/>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Tell yourself that, sweetheart,” his mother smiled, patting his cheek. “Now, come sit with your mother and tell her about her future son-in-law.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello, my dear readers! Here I am, back with the next chapter! Hope you'll enjoy it :)</p><p>Also, please note that I added some tags to the story.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Merlin found that, the longer the Social Season lasted, the more frustrated he became. It was a blessing that his mother was in Camelot now and that he also had Morgana to entertain him, for if he had found himself alone with his thoughts for too long, he felt that he would have lost his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How much longer is this going to take?” Merlin hissed as they walked along the streets of the lower town. “When is he going to make a decision?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighed, looking at him with clear sympathy. “Merlin, if it was up to him, he’d have long done so,” she told him, “but he’s biding his time. He’s trying to find the right moment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Which will be when, exactly?” Merlin demanded. “If it’s really me he wants, Uther is never going to approve of me, so there’s no point in waiting! I can just assume -”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s not changing his mind about you,” Morgana rolled her eyes. “But it matters whether he announces his final choice at merely a bad moment or at a horrid moment. And lately, with all the rebel attacks at the northern border… Well, can you blame Arthur for waiting until things calm down a little?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if they never do?” Merlin challenged. “Will we be stuck in this limbo forever? Or will he bow to his father’s will eventually?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He will do no such thing,” Morgana sighed. “He wants you, Merlin. He’s already made it clear to Uther, too. If things weren’t so complicated, you’d already be engaged.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to believe that,” Merlin sighed, shaking his head. “But seeing him out with Neville and Hannah all the time… I’m not sure I can.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if on cue, they turned a corner and saw Arthur and Hannah making their way to the stables. Hannah had her arm on Arthur’s and was talking animatedly. Arthur’s eyes met Merlin’s and Merlin quickly looked away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s just go back,” he sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what,” Morgana smiled, slinging her arm through Merlin’s in turn. “This calls for cake. Let’s raid the kitchens, shall we?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cook won’t give me anything,” Merlin rolled his eyes. “She’s still holding a grudge against me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then you’ll wait outside while I ask nicely,” she grinned, leading him back towards the Citadel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Later that evening, there was a hesitant knock at his door. Merlin opened it, revealing it to be Arthur.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” he said, smiling tentatively at him. “I just wanted to see your face.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin tried to smile back, but he was sure it didn’t reach his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?” Arthur asked, reaching out to gently cup his cheek. “You seem upset. Earlier, too, when I saw you. Did something happen?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin shook his head, then he sighed, looking up at Arthur pleadingly. “How much longer are we going to do this, Arthur?” he breathed. “When is this going to end?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pain flitted across Arthur’s face and he let his hand fall from Merlin’s face. Merlin sighed, regretting the words already. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“May I come in?” Arthur asked, his voice rough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Merlin shrugged, stepping aside to allow Arthur entrance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The moment he’d closed the door behind them, though, Merlin found himself pushed back against it, caged in by Arthur’s body. Arthur’s lips pressed down on his, kissing him urgently, possessively. Merlin reached out to fist his tunic, moaning against his mouth, and Arthur parted his lips to slide his tongue into Merlin’s mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They kissed like that for a long time. Merlin was shivery and breathless by the time Arthur came up for air, looking at him with dark eyes full of intent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Merlin,” he breathed. “If I thought it wouldn’t put you or the people you love in danger, I would march up to my father right now and tell him that this is over. That I choose you. Because I’ve known it’s you for a while now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin gulped, his heart racing as he stared at Arthur. “I hate seeing you out with the others,” he admitted. “I’m afraid you might change your mind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t,” Arthur promised. “They don’t know me the way you do. I can’t be myself around them. I don’t trust them. It’s only you, Merlin. Please, have faith in me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin took a deep breath. Then, he nodded and rested his forehead against Arthur’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just - I want it to be over,” Merlin whispered. “I hate this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Arthur muttered, his arms coming up around Merlin to hold him. “Me too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you.” The words flew out of Merlin’s mouth without his consent, and he wanted to snatch them back the moment they did. He added: “Even though you’re a cabbage head, and you don’t deserve it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur pressed a kiss to the top of his head. When he spoke, Merlin could hear the smile in his voice. “I love you, too,” he breathed. “And I can’t wait to be married to you, you ridiculous fool.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin’s lips stretched into a smile and he clung onto Arthur a little tighter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin hurried along the corridors of the Citadel. He was going to be late for his date with Arthur. He’d gone by Gaius’ and chatted with his mother for a bit, but forgotten the time along the way. It was only a couple of minutes, but he knew Arthur would tease him about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin turned the corner and hurried down a set of stairs when suddenly, he felt a hand in his back. He turned to look over his shoulder and caught a glimpse of curly, brown hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lady Hannah.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, the hand pushed and he lost his footing, tumbling down the stairs without hope of catching himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Merlin? Merlin! Can you hear me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur’s voice was the first thing Merlin registered. Then, a nauseating headache. He must have made a tiny sound of discomfort because there were gentle fingers on his cheek, and the voice came back much softer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Merlin? Are you awake? Please talk to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, Merlin blinked his eyes open. Arthur was bending over him, face worried and pale. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Arthur,” he breathed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, thank God,” he whispered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Merlin,” a different voice cut in, and it took Merlin a moment before he could place it. Then, Gaius pushed into his field of vision. “Where are you hurting?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My head,” Merlin mumbled, making a face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anywhere else?” he insisted. “Try to move your arms and legs, please.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin did as he said. It took immense effort, but nothing screamed in pain as his head did. “I think I’m just sore,” he replied, at last.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s good,” Gaius nodded. “You hit your head hard when you fell, but otherwise, nothing seems broken. Just a few bruises.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I fell?” Merlin repeated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Down the stairs, honey,” his mother explained, taking his hand. Merlin hadn’t even realised she was there. “Arthur found you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I came looking for you when you didn’t appear at the stables,” Arthur murmured, brushing his knuckles gently along Merlin’s jaw, his gaze tender. “You were just lying there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin blinked. Then, he remembered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was running late,” he said, his voice slow. “And then, someone pushed me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pushed you?” Gaius asked, sounding appalled. “Merlin, are you quite sure? You hit your head very hard.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure,” Merlin said urgently, looking at Arthur for help. “I know I didn’t stumble. Please, believe me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur’s eyes were wide, and Merlin saw a flicker of fear in them. “Did you see who it was?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Merlin nodded, flinching as pain ran through him at the movement. He breathed in and out deeply for a few moments, trying to reign it in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Merlin?” Arthur said, squeezing his shoulder. “Who pushed you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin opened his eyes again, looking at him. “Lady Hannah,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur’s jaw set. His eyes grew cold, distant. For a moment, he was afraid Arthur wouldn’t believe him, and when his hand fell from Merlin’s shoulder, he wanted to reach out to touch him, but then, Arthur cursed violently under his breath, and he realised Arthur was </span>
  <em>
    <span>furious, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and his anger was not directed at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A long silence followed. Then, Arthur got to his feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me,” he said, his voice measured. “I have something to take care of.” His face softened, though, when he looked at Merlin, and he leaned in to kiss his cheek. “Rest,” he breathed. “I’ll be back soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Merlin agreed, and then, Arthur was gone, his strides quick and determined. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Arthur returned, it was late evening, and he looked very, very tired. He kissed Merlin’s lips when he entered, sweet and gentle, and sat at his bedside, taking his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lady Hannah is gone,” he finally informed him. “We don’t have to worry about her anymore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you do?” Merlin asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I confronted her,” Arthur sighed. “First, she didn't admit to anything, but she is a terrible liar. It seems she saw us last night when I came to your room. She realised then that she’d never stand a chance, not if she didn’t get rid of you first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So her aim was to kill me?” Merlin asked, feeling cold all of a sudden.<br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I’m not sure if she thought that far,” Arthur shrugged, sounding wrung out. “She doesn’t seem like the cold-hearted killer type to me, so it might have been an instinctive act. I don’t care, though. I asked her to resign from the Season with immediate effect, and she did.” His smile was bitter. “Father wasn’t pleased.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t tell him?” Merlin asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was afraid he’d side with her,” Arthur admitted. “Tell everyone your testimony couldn’t be trusted, seeing that you’d hit your head. So I wanted her to go quietly.” Arthur shook his head. “It’s more than she deserves. She should be in a dungeon. You could have died.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think losing you and the title she’d have won is more than enough punishment,” Merlin assured him. “Let it go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur brought his hand up to his lips, kissing his knuckles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have to say, though,” Merlin said conversationally. “I’m surprised it was Hannah. She seemed so harmless. I thought Neville was more of a threat. Especially after the way he questioned me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur looked at him sharply. “He did what?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, it was the day Uther threatened me?” Merlin frowned, trying to remember. His head still hurt too much to focus properly. “He asked a lot of weird questions. Like what I would change if I became Consort. As if it was my job to change Camelot! It was bizarre!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur frowned, turning the words over in his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to have a word with Gwaine,” he said, at last, “Once you’re well enough to return to your chambers, I want him to be your permanent guard. You’re not leaving your room unless you’re accompanied by me, Morgana or him. Is that clear?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s completely unnecessary, Arthur,” Merlin sighed. “I can take care of myself. Have you forgotten who I am?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t, don’t worry,” Arthur rolled his eyes. “But you can’t always use your powers without giving yourself away. And sometimes, people might sneak up on you before you can defend yourself, like today. I’d just feel more comfortable knowing there was someone watching out for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” Merlin gave in. “But you’re being paranoid. I want that noted.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your protest is being noted and disregarded,” Arthur said pointedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin huffed and Arthur chuckled, kissing his fingers again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Too many people might be trying to get rid of you,” Arthur muttered. “I’m not taking any chances with your life.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin smiled at him softly. “Don’t worry,” he promised. “I’m not going anywhere.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m holding you to that,” Arthur replied, his eyes narrowing. “We have a wedding to plan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you need to propose first, for that to happen,” Merlin quipped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur grinned, and it lit up his tired face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will,” he promised. “All in due time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While Merlin recovered at Gaius’, it seemed like the entirety of Camelot came to visit him. Naturally, his mother was there constantly, but then, there was also Gwaine, Lancelot, Gwen (who both asked about the other, Merlin noted), Elyan, Percival, Leon, Morgana, and of course Arthur. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lots of Arthur. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you moved in?” Gwaine asked, the second time he came to check on Merlin, and when Arthur just glowered at him, Gwaine grinned innocently. “Just checking. This does seem a little cramped for a Prince, but I wouldn’t put it past you, with the way you and Uther yelled at each other in the throne room last night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Merlin asked, his head snapping to look at Arthur. He winced when a sharp pain flashed in his temple at the movement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was nothing,” Arthur said pointedly, reaching out to massage Merlin’s temple with gentle fingers. “Just a small disagreement.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, that’s Merlin’s nickname now?” Gwaine checked, enjoying himself entirely too much. “‘Small disagreement’?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what, I should have let him send you away,” Arthur grumbled. “Lancelot would have done the job of protecting Merlin just fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m his sponsor,” Gwaine waved him off. “No one can send me anywhere. You’re stuck with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is going on?” Merlin demanded, fed up with them talking over his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur sighed. “My father somehow got wind of my order to Gwaine, about him being assigned to your personal protection,” Arthur explained. “Suffices to say he did not like it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“‘Gross waste of royal forces!’” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Gwaine imitated Uther. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“‘Knights of Camelot won’t be used to protect manservants, Arthur!’”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will you shut it!” Arthur groaned. “I should have you in the stocks for making fun of the King!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please,” Gwaine rolled his eyes, leaning back against the wall next to the window. “It’s not like you don’t agree with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur made a face, before continuing as if Gwaine hadn’t spoken: “He insisted I either take Gwaine off the job or assign Lord Neville one, too, so Sir Vidor is now guarding his son.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Which isn’t waste of royal forces at all,” Gwaine deadpanned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t care!” Arthur snapped. “As long as Merlin is protected, my father can waste an entire army on Lord Neville!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, you wouldn’t want to arm him too much,” Gwaine advised. “Who knows what he’s scheming.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur groaned, burying his face in his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It will be fine, Arthur,” Merlin said gently. “Don’t worry so much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The easiest way to kill off this threat would be to just choose Merlin and end this stupid competition, you know that, right?” Gwaine pointed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, really?” Arthur shot back, his tone venomous. “That really hadn’t occurred to me! Thank you, Gwaine. What would I do without you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wither and die, sunshine,” Gwaine smirked, and Arthur rolled his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a moment of silence, he took Merlin’s hand and raised it to his mouth, kissing each knuckle. Merlin looked at him, but Arthur wasn’t meeting his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m working on it,” he said, his voice soft. “Just give me some time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Merlin replied. “I trust you.”</span><br/>

  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Arthur smiled at him, but Merlin didn’t like how troubled he looked. It made him wonder, though he did not say it out loud, if this was a fight they could really win. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello, my dear readers! Happy New Year! Let's hope this one will be better than the last! </p>
<p>I'm back with the new chapter! It took me a little longer this time, since I was out over New Year's for a couple of days. Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy the update! :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“If Gaius doesn’t let me out of this bed soon, I won’t have time to find you a suitable present for your birthday,” Merlin grumbled. “And I still need to have the clothes fitted for the celebrations, and -”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Listen to yourself,” Arthur laughed, shaking his head. “When have you ever cared about what to wear?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When I became part of this stupid competition and everyone started judging me for how well I fit in with royalty!” Merlin hissed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, you don’t need to bother for my sake,” Arthur shrugged, leaning back in his chair with a grin. “I will always see you as that mouthy manservant with those hideous neckerchiefs.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, thank you very much!” Merlin snapped, and Arthur’s smile softened a little.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m serious,” Arthur insisted. “Don’t worry about it. I don’t care what you wear. It won’t influence a thing, at this point. I just want you to be well enough to come.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin smiled at that. “Of course,” he quipped. “Half the fun of being a brute at tournaments is being successful in front of your suitors.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me have this!” Arthur called. “I never really got to do this! Going into a tournament, getting a token from the person you love, coming out victorious and being able to claim the price - let me live my fantasy!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve gotten plenty of favours and tokens,” Merlin waved him off. “Remember that time when Gwen -”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, you mean when I participated in disguise?” Arthur mocked. “Or the time I fought in honour for another woman because I was under a love spell? Which time are you referring to, exactly?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin bit his lip, trying not to grin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This will be different,” Arthur declared. “I can accept your token for everyone to see before the tournament, and I can participate and win as myself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, then, I’d better prepare a token,” Merlin sighed. “One that beats whatever Lord Neville is going to present to you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur rolled his eyes and reached for Merlin’s hand. “You could present me a stripe of old linen and I would treasure it more,” he promised. “It’s not about </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span> you give me. It’s about the fact that it’s from you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Won’t stop you from teasing me, though,” Merlin pointed out, eyebrows raised. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur bit his lip, biting down on a smile. “I make no promises,” he declared, and Merlin snorted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gaius declared Merlin well enough to return to his chambers about three days before Arthur’s birthday celebrations. He used those days to hasten through the preparations for the festivities, though Arthur came by regularly to make sure he did not overdo it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you end up at Gaius’ again because of fatigue, I’ll be very cross with you,” he warned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When aren’t you cross with me?” Merlin rolled his eyes. “You’re usually nicer when I am hurt, actually.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur looked entirely unimpressed by that statement, and Merlin decided to make sure he was well and present for the tournament to not draw his wrath upon him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was, naturally, by far not the first tournament Merlin had witnessed. It wasn’t even his first birthday tournament of Arthur’s. But it was the first tournament where Merlin wasn’t tending to Arthur. Rather, he was here as a spectator, seated next to Morgana, right in the centre of the action with the best view of the entire kingdom. It felt strange. He couldn’t stop fidgeting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Relax,” Morgana smiled at him, taking his hand to stop him from cracking his knuckles. “You have every right to be here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wasn’t sure Uther agreed. He kept glaring at him from his seat next to Morgana. At his other side, Neville seemed completely at ease. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want it noted that I’m only doing this for Arthur,” Merlin hissed at Morgana. “Because it’s his birthday and because for some unfathomable reason, I like him entirely too much.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Morgana’s eyes sparkled as she smirked up at him. “You’ll have to get used to this,” she reminded him, under her breath. “Once you’re married to him, you’ll have to sit through a lot of tournaments. Cheer on your husband. Look pretty.” Merlin glowered. Morgana patted his hand. “I’ll have so much fun with you,” she chuckled. “I’ve become entirely too bored up here alone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin was saved from answering when the competitors were called out onto the grounds. The crowd started cheering, welcoming each knight with enthusiasm, whether he was from Camelot or just visiting for the tournament. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur came forward last, to the biggest cheers yet, and Merlin couldn’t help but smile. Unlike Uther, Arthur was adored by his people. There was no denying it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After Arthur had been introduced, he stepped forward to the stands. Uther stood, congratulating him and wishing him the best of luck for the competition. Then, without missing a beat, Neville stood. Merlin watched, fingers clenched, as he walked towards Arthur to present his token to him. From what Merlin could see, it was a necklace; the golden chain sparkled in the sunlight, and Arthur bowed his head as he let Neville place it around his neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin’s stomach fell a little at the extravagance of Neville’s gift, but he tried to push the feeling away. Arthur had told him he did not care, and that was what he’d counted on when he had chosen his own symbolic favour.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a squeeze to Morgana’s hand, he let go of her and got to his feet, approaching Arthur. He fumbled with the fabric in his pocket for a moment before meeting Arthur’s eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur’s smile was bright, and the affection in his eyes was so clear that it made Merlin’s nerves disappear, if only for a moment. He smiled back and withdrew his token, presenting it to Arthur.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The crowd started to murmur, but Arthur beamed at him, stretching out his wrist so Merlin could fasten his old, battered neckerchief around it. It was Camelot red, matching Arthur’s cape. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Merlin had double-knotted the fabric, Arthur’s hand came up to wrap around his for a moment, just holding it. Merlin met his eyes, and they stared at each other for a long, quiet moment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then, with a last smile and a squeeze of his hand, Arthur stepped back, joining the other competitors. Merlin’s heart was pounding rapidly as he walked up the steps to join Morgana again, and when he sat back down next to her, she looked positively gleeful. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That was perfect,” she whispered. “It’s so obvious how smitten he is with you. And now the whole of Camelot knows.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The whole of Camelot isn’t here, Morgana,” Merlin reminded her, though his voice was a little thin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“People talk,” she waved him off. “They will. There will be songs written about this day, mark my words.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Merlin wanted to say she was insane, he really did, but when Arthur won round after round and the cheers of the crowd got louder and louder and after every victory, Arthur looked up at Merlin and brought his neckerchief up to his lips… </span>
  <span>Well, he was starting to see her point. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He also couldn’t believe that this was happening. Maybe he had hit his head too hard, after all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of course, Arthur ended up winning the tournament. But that was not unbelievable in itself. Arthur was clearly the best fighter present, and he had been incredibly motivated, to begin with. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No, the surreal part happened after he was declared the winner. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uther had just finished singing his praises when Arthur stepped forward, silencing the crowd in an instant. “Thank you, Father,” Arthur declared, bowing his head to the King before addressing the people once more. “And I want to thank everyone who came out to show their loyalty to me today. Turning twenty-one is an important day for a Prince, and I intend to fulfil my duties with a sense of honour and sincerity. For that purpose, I could think of no better day to declare the winner of the Social Season.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin chanced a glance at Uther. He was staring at the back of Arthur’s head, his expression hard and his eyes angry, but Merlin knew there was no way he could intervene. Not here. Not when the people were listening. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was probably why Arthur had chosen this setting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I choose my consort for love,” Arthur continued. “Because, even though I never met my mother, I grew up hearing about the great love story between King Uther and Queen Ygraine, and knew early on that I wanted no less for myself. But love isn’t the only reason for my choice. For me, marriage is trust; shared views where it matters, and the courage to challenge the other’s opinions when necessary. But most importantly, I wanted a partner who, like me, is willing to put Camelot’s needs before his own; who is compassionate enough to make sacrifices. I am certain I found all that and more, and I don’t want to wait a moment longer to let you - and him - know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He paused, and then, he looked up to find Merlin’s gaze. Merlin forgot how to breathe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Merlin?” he said. “Could you come down?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin blinked. Morgana elbowed him until he finally got to his feet - a little shakily, he might add - and walked down the steps until he reached the railings of the stands. That’s where Arthur met him. He took his hand. His palm was sweaty like Merlin’s, but it was warm and familiar. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Merlin,” he said, his voice soft, but still loud and clear. “I’ve known for a while now that I want no one but you by my side when I ascend the throne one day. You make me better in every way. Would you make me the happiest man in the kingdom and agree to become my husband?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With that, he revealed an intricate, golden band. Merlin saw that dragons were worked into the surface. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin drew his eyes away from the ring to meet Arthur’s. He gulped down the lump in his throat to bring out a barely audible: “... only in the kingdom?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur blinked, and then a grin broke across his face. There were chuckles in the crowd. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?” he asked. “That’s the part you focus on?” He shook his head, then said, his voice fond: “We can leave 'the rest of the world' for your wedding. We’ve got to have </span>
  <em>
    <span>some </span>
  </em>
  <span>goals, Merlin.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin pretended to consider that, then nodded. “Deal,” he declared.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that a yes, then?” Arthur asked, still grinning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin shrugged, and Arthur laughed. He gently pushed the ring onto Merlin’s finger and then stood to pull him into an urgent kiss. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin heard people cheering, so loud it was deafening, but he couldn’t focus, because Arthur was holding him, kissing him, </span>
  <em>
    <span>claiming him</span>
  </em>
  <span>, for the entire world to see, and his brain had completely left the party. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Arthur finally pulled away, his smile was so wide that Merlin felt dazzled by it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He reigned himself in only enough to turn into the direction of Neville. He pulled Neville’s token over his head and called him down, too, handing the necklace back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, Lord Neville,” Arthur said. “I really enjoyed our time together, but my heart belongs to Merlin. Naturally, you will still be awarded your duchy. Please consult Geoffrey of Monmouth on the matter.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course,” Neville nodded, bowing to Arthur. “Thank you for everything, Sire.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Neville returned to his seat, Arthur turned back to Merlin, taking his hand and kissing the finger where his ring now set. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So,” Merlin asked, glancing at where Uther was glaring daggers at them. “What now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now,” Arthur grinned. “We celebrate.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur’s birthday dinner at the palace was an extravagant affair. Whereas the tournament was meant as an event for the masses, the dinner was meant as an event for the court. Only nobles and knights were invited, along with Merlin and Lord Neville, and under normal circumstances, it would have been the perfect night for Merlin to put on a demonstration of everything he had learned in etiquette class.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As it was, though, Arthur’s proposal had pretty much hijacked the evening. It was the main subject of every conversation, taking out the splendour and formality of the event entirely. Merlin was sure Uther was furious, but as it was only one more bullet point on his long list of things to be furious about, he did not pay it much mind, for now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you for making me rich, Merlin,” Gwaine called across the table, toasting to him. “You are a true friend.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know,” Elyan frowned. “You really shouldn’t have been allowed to bet on your own candidate. You had an unfair advantage.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I beg your pardon?” Gwaine said, offended. “Wasn’t it me who took the risk of presenting him in the first place? It could have as well been a disaster!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He has a point,” Leon smiled. “We all thought he was insane, at first.” He met Merlin’s eyes, then added: “No offence, Merlin!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“None taken,” he laughed. “I was in the same boat.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Still,” Elyan frowned. “Merlin kept telling you what was going on inside the palace. You pretty much knew he was going to win before we did.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But I’d placed my bets when I entered him,” he reminded him. “I had no way of knowing then!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just admit your defeat, Elyan,” Percival grinned, patting him on the shoulder. “He outsmarted us all. I know it’s hard to believe, but we have to accept it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess that’s what we get for not believing in Merlin,” Lancelot smiled at Merlin. Merlin couldn’t help but smile back. He was sitting next to Gwen, who was dressed in a fine gown and was currently engaged in conversation with Sir Geraint’s wife. Merlin knew she had come as Lancelot’s date tonight, and he was pleased to see it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Personally, I’m thrilled Merlin won,” Leon declared, smiling at Merlin. “Camelot couldn’t wish for a better Prince Consort, and Arthur couldn’t wish for a better husband.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Glad to hear we’re in agreement there,” Arthur spoke up, turning to them with a wide smile. He reached out to lace his fingers through Merlin’s and brought his hand to his lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My God, you are awfully cute,” Morgana sighed. “Do we have to suffer through these displays of affection all the time now? If so, I need to cut short my consumption of sugar. There’s only so much sweetness I can take.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m afraid so,” Arthur said, smiling brightly at her. “I’ll inform the kitchen that there’ll be no more sweet bread for you, then.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She glowered at him, then she said, to Merlin: “I’m sorry, but I might have to murder your betrothed in his sleep before you can marry him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do it after the wedding,” Merlin hissed. “At least then, we can take over Camelot.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey!” Arthur called, but the knights in their vicinity were already laughing. “Okay, that’s quite enough of that! You’re going to dance with me now before you can concoct any more plots to take the throne with Morgana.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re no fun,” Merlin rolled his eyes, but he let Arthur lead him to the dance floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’d had plenty of dance lessons throughout the Social Season, but this was the first time he actually got to dance with Arthur. Arthur smiled at him as he fell into the steps with practised ease, matching his pace.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not bad,” he praised. “Looks like you learned something, after all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I can’t go in looking like a complete fool when I’m your Consort,” Merlin rolled his eyes. “Especially since Uther doesn’t approve of me. I need to make a good impression.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop worrying about my father,” Arthur sighed, pulling him close enough to press a kiss to his forehead, not caring that it broke their rhythm. “I love you. The people adore you. The knights do, too, as well as the servants. He’ll have to accept it eventually. There’s nothing he can do now, anyway.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hope you’re right,” Merlin sighed, sending him a small smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then, one of the servant girls screamed, and everything went to hell. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello, my dear readers! I FINALLY managed to pull through this last chapter! Yay me! It took me ages! Thanks so much for sticking with this story! I hope you enjoyed it and I hope you'll enjoy the last chapter!</p>
<p>Chapter Warning: Minor Character Death</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Merlin had no idea how the rebels even got in. The castle was supposed to have been protected. Sure, the knights of the first guard were guests, but there was still the second and third guard stationed outside, and they were supposed to have stopped any intruders. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur had drawn his sword but was clinging to Merlin’s wrist with his free hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t leave my side,” he hissed, his eyes darting left and right to the chaos around them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not planning to,” Merlin vowed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They caught eyes, and with a grim nod, they joined the fight. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin could quickly make out familiar faces. The knights of the first guard had drawn their weapons, as well. Lancelot was protecting Gwen, and Leon had taken on Morgana, though Morgana was already using her powers to throw off every attacker. Their eyes met for a moment, but then, Merlin was distracted by a rebel approaching him, and he raised his hand to throw him backwards with his magic.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hoped no one was watching. He had no time to be careful.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then, his gaze fell onto Uther, and he gasped because he was surrounded by Sir Vidor and Lord Neville. Which would not have been particularly strange - after all, Sir Vidor was a renowned knight and his son a talented fighter - but their stances made it very clear that they weren’t intent on protecting the King. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instead, Lord Neville’s sword was pointed at Uther’s chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin was about to stop them, but there was no time. He heard Arthur yelling next to him, but Neville had already sunk the sword into his father’s chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur was running, moving towards them, but Sir Vidor blocked his way, pointing his blade at Arthur.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t want to harm you, Sire,” he said. “I think you will be a fine King. Much better than your father ever was.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t care what you think!” Arthur shouted, lashing out, his own sword hitting Sir Vidor’s blade with vicious rage. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin couldn’t think. He just knew he needed to stop this, and fast. His magic was thrumming through his veins, threatening to break free, and in an instinct, he brought his hands down to the stone floor, closing his eyes and letting it flow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The ground started trembling. There were shouts. Windows shattered. Walls cracked. People were thrown to the ground. Merlin didn’t stop; couldn’t stop. It was only when he felt trembling fingers cup his jaw that he opened his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Merlin,” Arthur whispered. “Stop. It’s enough.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin lifted his hands from the floor and the movement stopped. He looked around. The rebels lay on the ground, unmoving. Between them, knights of Camelot, noblemen and women stood, shaken but unharmed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What was that?” one of them whispered. “Was that magic?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin caught Arthur’s eyes, his heart pounding, but Arthur just shook his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Knights!” he called. “Take every surviving rebel to the dungeons!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then, he turned and made his way towards where his father had collapsed. Merlin saw him check his pulse, but he knew from afar that it was no use.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uther was gone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly, he got to his feet, crossing the distance between himself and Arthur. He sat down next to him, putting his arms around him in silent comfort.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Merlin,” Arthur whispered, tears hanging on his eyelids. “Please. Help him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know I can’t,” Merlin shook his head. “I’m sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur closed his eyes and leaned into him, trembling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin just held him, letting Arthur grieve the father he’d loved, despite all the mistakes he’d made as a King. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They had talked about it, in theory. But the time when Arthur would take over and rule Camelot himself had always seemed so far away. Of course, Merlin had sometimes wished it would come sooner, but they’d always thought they’d have time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now, with Uther gone, the day had come faster than any of them could have expected. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know this is hard on Arthur now,” Morgana told him in a quiet minute when it was just the two of them. “He’s grieving, and he’s blaming himself for not recognising Neville and Vidor as rebels. But this is actually good for the kingdom, I think. The people love Arthur, and they were ready for the transition. And though Arthur doesn’t feel like it now, he was ready, too. He has so many fresh ideas… Can you imagine how much cruelty will be prevented now that Arthur is in charge?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Merlin knew he was right. And part of him was relieved because Uther was to be blamed for the genocide of his people. He’d ruled Camelot with suppression where Arthur would let fairness reign. He’d talked about righting his father’s wrongs for so long, and now he finally had the opportunity to do so.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But as Arthur’s partner, he also felt guilty in thinking that because the man he loved was clearly suffering. How could he be happy about something that caused Arthur pain?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Morgana seemed to be able to read the conflict off his face because she took his hand and squeezed it. “Just be there for him,” she advised. “Be at his side so he can draw strength from you. He will pull himself together. Arthur has never been one to mope when he is needed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And of course, she was right. Soon, Merlin found Arthur calling together a new council and composing lists of reforms. “I want you as a council member,” Arthur told him one afternoon, two weeks after Uther’s death. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin blinked, walking over to stand behind him and placing his hands on his shoulders, kneading at the knots of tension in Arthur’s muscles. Arthur leaned into his touch with a sigh, momentarily abandoning the parchment he was hunched over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought my job was looking pretty and releasing your tension?” Merlin quipped, and Arthur huffed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe in my father’s days,” he agreed. “But I want you to have a bigger role. Especially with your knowledge of magic.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And how will you explain that to the rest of the council?” Merlin smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t have to,” Arthur scoffed. “The good thing about being king is that </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> make the decisions now. If I trust you enough to want you in my council, you will be, and that’s that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I like you on a power trip,” Merlin smiled, leaning in to kiss Arthur’s neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur sighed, closing his eyes. “We also need to plan the wedding,” he muttered. “And fast.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Impatient?” Merlin chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“More than,” Arthur grumbled, looking up at Merlin with a look of longing. “I want you to be mine,” he breathed, making Merlin’s breath catch. “In all ways possible.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin gulped and nodded, for once fresh out of words. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>*** </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With all the build-up, Merlin expected their wedding day to be this huge thing. In reality, he went through it almost on auto-pilot, clinging to Arthur’s comforting presence when the motions of the formal public ceremony threatened to overwhelm him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A few images stood out, though. Arthur watching him walk down the aisle, the look in his eyes so full of love and tenderness that it took Merlin’s breath away. The tears in his mother’s eyes when everyone called: “Long live the Consort!” The toast Arthur had made to their marriage, proclaiming to all of Camelot that his sense of duty to his people and land would only ever be rivalled to his love and duty for his husband. That he swore to honour and protect him until the day he died, the way he would protect Camelot. Merlin knew it was a bold statement and that some older council members would talk about it later, especially when it became common knowledge that Merlin was a sorcerer, but Arthur knew, unlike them, that Merlin would never make him choose between his loyalties to his kingdom and his husband. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He really loves you, you know,” Morgana sighed, shaking her head. “It would be pathetic if it weren’t so adorable. He’s like a puppy. Completely enamoured.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t tell me you’re not enjoying it,” Merlin deadpanned, a smirk on his lips. “You get to tease him, and I know you make shameless use of it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know me too well,” she smiled before she glanced over to where Arthur was standing with a couple of knights, clearly getting mocked by Gwaine if Merlin interpreted the scene correctly. “Speaking of: You went through the moves. Why are you still here? Shouldn’t you be up in your bedchambers to get royally screwed, Merlin?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin’s eyes widened and he almost choked on the sip of wine he had just taken. “Excuse me?” he muttered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You heard me,” she rolled her eyes. “I see how you look at each other, you know. I’m not blind. It’s time you disappear between the covers and not turn up till the end of the week. I expect to only hear from you through gleefully gossiping maids.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin cleared his throat. “You’re a pain,” he stated, without heat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I speak nothing but the truth,” she shrugged. “Not my fault that hurts you, Merlin. Now, shoo. The sooner you are gone, the sooner we can throw out all the stuffy guests.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She actually had the audacity to push Merlin forward, who tumbled down the two steps towards the dance floor at the unexpected move. If Arthur hadn’t chosen that moment to approach them and catch him, he’d surely have fallen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Murder attempts against the King’s Consort are a crime punishable by death!” Arthur called. “Even for the King Father’s former ward. Keep that in mind.” Morgana just laughed and discreetly flipped him off in a very unladylike manner. “Why did I give her a council seat again?” Arthur muttered, shaking his head. “I can’t remember.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin chuckled before leaning into Arthur. “She mentioned we were expected to disappear and start our wedding night,” he whispered, right into Arthur’s ear. His smile widened when he felt Arthur shiver. “Apparently, we’ve been here for too long already.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh,” Arthur said. “I guess that’s why I keep her around.” He reached out to take Merlin’s hand and squeeze it. “Who are we to defy public expectation, then?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know,” Merlin nodded, mock-serious. “It would be rude.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a grin, Arthur started to lead him out of the room. For a moment, Merlin thought they would escape unnoticed, but then Gwaine whooped loudly and called: “Yeah, tap that, Merlin! Have fun!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin flushed dark red and Arthur rubbed his temple. “I’m his bloody husband,” he shouted back. “It’s not like he has to mark his territory, or - you know what, just keep your comments to yourself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not a chance,” Gwaine leered, toasting to them. “I want all the details later!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As if,” Arthur glared, and then, he bodily yanked Merlin out of the throne room. For once, Merlin was grateful for the manhandling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they arrived in Arthur’s chambers - now </span>
  <em>
    <span>their</span>
  </em>
  <span> chambers, since Merlin had refused to sleep in a separate room once they were wed - Merlin felt like he could breathe a little easier. Arthur locked the door after them, then came up behind him to wrap his arms around him and kiss his neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve been waiting for this,” Arthur whispered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin melted into him, not responding. His body couldn’t wait to get as close to Arthur as possible, but his mind was racing. Merlin hadn’t actually been with anyone before. There hadn’t been much time between keeping his distance to everyone in fear of them learning his secret, saving Arthur’s arse and then courting him. He couldn’t expect Arthur to have the same lack of experience, though. He knew Arthur’d occasionally sneaked out of the castle at night and Merlin hadn’t always caught him doing it. He could only imagine where he had gone when Merlin hadn’t shadowed him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can hear you thinking,” Arthur remarked with a smile in his voice. “Care to clue me in what’s going on between those ears of yours?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not nice to mock your husband’s ears,” Merlin rolled his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I did not mock,” Arthur pointed out, pressing a kiss to the base of his neck. “I like your ears.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh god, it’s happened. You’ve become whipped already.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Merlin, stop deflecting. What are you thinking?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin sighed, his fingers coming down to play with Arthur’s signet ring in idle movements. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How many people have you been with?” he asked, his voice small.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Does it matter?” Arthur asked, his words careful. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess not,” Merlin sighed, his shoulders slumping. “I’m just - not very experienced, okay? And I’m pretty sure you are. So I’m probably going to make a fool of myself and -”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, stop,” Arthur sighed, digging his chin into Merlin’s shoulder and holding him tighter against his body. “If you really think any of that matters to me, you’re an even bigger clotpole than I realised.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My. Word,” Merlin muttered, without heat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I’ve been with others before,” Arthur admitted. “Men and women. But none of them meant anything. It was just sex. With you, it’s going to be so much more, Merlin, so you could give me a blue eye in bed and it would still be so much better than with anyone else. It’s about being with you. Do you understand?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin couldn’t help but smile a bit at his words. “I might give you a blue eye,” he said reasonably. “It would be fair payback for all the times you threw things at me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur chuckled, kissing his cheek. “Any more questions?” Arthur asked. “We don’t need to go all the way if you don’t want to. I’m pretty sure the marriage will count as consummated if we just get off together. It’s still sex even if there’s no penetration involved. We can work up to that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin relaxed a little at Arthur’s words. “Are you sure?” he asked. “I mean, I’ve done my research, but it all sounds so complicated and -”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We can work up to it, Merlin,” Arthur promised. His voice was soothing, and it made Merlin’s racing heartbeat slow a bit. “I have no expectations, alright? I just want to be close to you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin smiled and then, he turned in Arthur’s arms to face him. “I think we can work with that,” he grinned. Arthur grinned back, looking pleased. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin was the one to lean in for a kiss, and Arthur answered hungrily, holding Merlin against him like he never wanted to let him go. They did nothing else for a long while; they just stood, wrapped up in each other, kissing at an unhurried pace, the crackling fire the only other sound in the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually, Arthur’s hands wandered, finding their way beneath Merlin’s tunic, and Merlin sighed into Arthur’s mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I touch you?” Arthur whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin nodded. Arthur pulled away, breaking their kiss despite Merlin’s protests, but there was a soft smile and a tenderness in his expression that made the words die on his tongue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get on the bed,” Arthur ordered gently. “And get out of these clothes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Only if you do, too,” Merlin countered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Very well,” Arthur’s smile widened. He reached for his intricately decorated vest, pulling it off in swift movements, and Merlin watched him, slightly mesmerised. He so rarely got to watch Arthur take off his own clothing. “Merlin?” Arthur prodded with a smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Merlin cleared his throat before reaching down to undo the buttons of his breeches.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They worked in silence, sneaking glances as their clothes fell away. It wasn’t like they hadn’t seen each other bare before. On the contrary; Merlin had helped Arthur dress daily for years, and they had bathed together on more than one occasion in the forest. But this was different. They hadn’t looked at each other in that light back then. They hadn’t wanted each other back then. At least, not consciously. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Merlin’s last article of clothing had fallen away, he quickly backed up to the bed, lowering himself onto the mattress and covering himself with the soft blankets to stave off the cold. Arthur soon followed and sidled up against him. He pressed a wet kiss against his shoulder and one hand found his bare hip, squeezing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All good?” he asked casually.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure,” Merlin smiled. Their eyes met and they made themselves comfortable against the pillows. Arthur spent some time just lazily running his fingers across his naked body - up and down his chest, his arms, tickling the inside of his elbow and trailing through the hair below his belly button. All the while, his eyes were locked to Merlin’s, never moving away. It felt intimate in a way Merlin couldn’t have imagined. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When his fingers finally wrapped around his straining erection, Merlin couldn’t keep his eyes open anymore. He moaned and bucked into Arthur’s hand, his skin tingling in pleasure. Arthur leaned in to kiss his throat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I taste you?” he asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin just nodded jerkily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The cold was a shock when Arthur pulled the covers away so he could move down his body, but Merlin soon forgot about it when Arthur kneeled between his legs and licked the tip of his cock. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He tried to keep his eyes open. He really did. Because Arthur, down there, taking him between his lips - he wanted to remember that. But when Arthur’d really found a rhythm and was starting to hollow his cheeks to achieve proper suction, it was impossible to not drown in the sensations. All Merlin could do was clumsily reach for Arthur’s hand and entwine their fingers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Arthur,” he breathed, far too soon. “I’m going to -”</span><br/>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Arthur hummed, sucking harder, and everything in Merlin’s body tightened down into white pleasure. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur was kissing his face when he came back to himself, a fond smile on his lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re so responsive,” he breathed. “I’m going to have so much fun with you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin muttered something incomprehensible in response and Arthur just laughed, pulling him against his chest. He let Merlin regroup for a few long minutes before Merlin, a little bolder after his own orgasm, reached out for Arthur’s hard prick. Arthur gasped against Merlin’s throat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So,” Merlin murmured, exploring the length of it with his fingers, “what do you want me to do?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever you feel like doing,” Arthur breathed, his voice slightly strained. “There’s oil on the nightstand. You could just touch me like that. Or you could do what I did. Or you could lie down and let me rut against you. I really am not picky, Merlin.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin hummed, distracted by the feel of Arthur’s hot flesh in his palm. It felt entirely too good there. “I think I like this,” he decided. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good,” Arthur nodded. He reached out for the oil and handed it to Merlin. He uncapped it and poured a bit into his palm. When he returned his hand to Arthur’s cock, the movements were much easier thanks to the added slickness. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh,” Merlin marvelled. “Have to remember that. Never used oil.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Feels better that way,” Arthur breathed, his breath catching when Merlin picked up speed. “At least I think so.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll have to show me soon,” Merlin smirked, kissing Arthur’s slack lips. Arthur caught his lower lip between his teeth to keep him close and then, they were kissing again, lazy and wet as Merlin worked Arthur to climax. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur had said Merlin was responsive, but Arthur was fascinating to watch, too. His hips twitched whenever Merlin did something that felt especially good, and he made these little sounds that he tried to suppress but never quite managed that Merlin wanted to catch and keep for eternity. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Arthur tumbled over the edge, he said his name, and Merlin smiled against his lips as Arthur shivered against him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was beautiful when he came undone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The aftermath was peaceful. They lay curled up in each other, Arthur’s heartbeat and breath slowing down as Merlin drew lazy circles on his chest with his fingertips. Eventually, Arthur caught his hand and pressed a kiss to his knuckles, making Merlin smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you for marrying me,” Arthur said, surprising Merlin. “I couldn’t have asked for a better life partner.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you for choosing me,” Merlin replied. “I wouldn’t have wanted to be with anyone else.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Neither would I have,” Arthur nodded, kissing the top of his head. “I love you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you, too,” Merlin smiled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin woke up slowly. The first thing he registered was the insistent kisses being pressed to his neck. The second was the arms wrapped tightly around him, pressing him into a warm chest; Arthur’s chest. The third was the hard-on rutting into him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin smiled. They had been married for a little over a week now, and their nights - and sometimes days - had been spent with so much sex that their friends were constantly teasing them about their lack of control. Or Arthur’s lack of control, for that matter. For Merlin insisted Arthur was the guilty one, as proven right now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Morning,” Merlin sighed, arching his neck to give Arthur better access. “I see someone’s up already.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yup,” Arthur chuckled, and when his fingers found their way between Merlin’s cheeks, they were already slick with oil. Merlin gasped as they traced his hole, easily slipping inside. “I see you’re still loose from last night,” was his returning observation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I feel like we’re fucking so much I’m constantly loose,” Merlin rolled his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur moaned, and when his finger found Merlin’s prostate, Merlin moaned, too. “I like that thought way too much,” Arthur breathed. Then, he withdrew his fingers and, after slicking up his shaft, pushed inside with a satisfied groan. Merlin leaned into him with a sigh, lazy and sleepy and enjoying the ministrations. Arthur’s strokes were slow and leisurely and he kept kissing Merlin’s neck and jawline as he held him close. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then, the door suddenly opened, and Merlin’s eyes widened. They stilled their movements, not daring to even breathe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>George strolled in without a care in the world, their breakfast in tow and a wide smile on his face. “Good morning, Your Majesties,” he greeted them, entirely unaware of the situation he tumbled into. “I brought your breakfast. You both have a council meeting in two hours, and tonight, there is the dinner with the visiting -”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin had the mad urge to laugh. Arthur seemed to sense it because he silenced it by pushing into him in silent reprimand and tightening his arms around him. Merlin bit his lips to not make a sound. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur cleared his throat and looked at George. “Thank you, George,” he said, trying to sound casual. “That would be all, for now. I will call for you when we have eaten.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>George frowned, but his impeccable training forbade him from asking any more questions. “Certainly, Sire,” he nodded. With a bow, he went for the door and mercifully closed it behind him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin burst out laughing a moment later.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I swear,” Arthur grumbled, pulling halfway out and thrusting into Merlin again. It made the laughter die in Merlin’s throat. “Not a moment of privacy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Be grateful it was just George,” Merlin panted, clinging to Arthur’s bicep. “I don’t think he figured it out. If it had been one of the maids -”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop talking, Merlin, I swear -”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The door opened again, and Gwaine of all people came in. They froze, staring. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Poor George is standing out there all forlorn, what did you do to him?” he demanded. Then, he took a good look at him and laughed. “Really, now?” he asked, shaking his head. “In front of </span>
  <em>
    <span>George?</span>
  </em>
  <span> I knew you were shameless, Arthur, but really -”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“OUT!” Arthur called, and Merlin just covered his face, unable to stifle the hysterical laughter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Somehow, that was not how Merlin had imagined life to turn out. But strangely enough, he was fine with it. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>